MISSING
by selulu7
Summary: LuHan pria berwajah cantik dengan onyx rusa yang selalu berbinar indah. Di saat usianya yang belum genap 23 tahun, ia sudah memiliki dua malaikat kecil yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu. Itu semua disebabkan oleh lelaki berengsek yang bernama Oh Sehun. Pria berwajah dingin yang kehidupannya penuh dengan kebohongan dan rasa penyesalan. YAOI HunHan EXO OT12
1. Chapter 1

**Missing**

 _By_ **selulu7**

 _ **HunHan Fanfiction**_

 _ **Cast from EXO member (OT12) and other kpop idol**_

 _ **Drama - Hurt - Romance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don**_ _ **'t Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Yaoi - OOC - No Bash - Don't be a plagiator okey ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Rading ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menembus pintu kaca yang dilapisi kain sutera merah muda menjuntai indah hingga menyentuh dinginnya keramik seputih susu dan sedingin es dibawah sana. Suara kicauan burung yang sedang bertengger di dahan pohon-pohon menjadi pelengkap indahnya hari Minggu pagi di kota ini.

Kamar luas yang semua perabotannya di dominasi warna merah muda dan putih itu tampak semakin cerah diterpa sinar mentari. Tetapi sang pemilik kamar yang memiliki keindahan menyaingi dewi aprodite itu tampak tak terganggu oleh segala keindahan yang diciptakan sang penguasa alam semesta saat ini. Tidur cantiknya sama sekali tak terusik walaupun burung-burung gereja di luar sana sudah beberapa kali berteriak nyaring berusaha membangunkan sejuta umat seperti dirinya yang masih tertidur di akhir pekan yang indah ini.

Ceklek~

Pintu kayu itu terbuka sedikit dengan pelan. Tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara dan saat pintu kayu itu semakin terbuka lebar, terlihat dua orang anak kecil yang masih menggunakan piyamanya tengah tersenyum lebar melihat sosok malaikat cantik yang masih tertidur diatas ranjang merah jambu dihadapan mereka.

"Mama..."

Salah satu dari kedua balita tersebut bersorak pelan dan berlari menuju ranjang yang ditempati seseorang yang dipanggilnya ibu. Memanjat ranjang dengan gembira lalu berbaring tepat dihadapan malaikat cantik dihadapannya. Jari-jari mungil itu terulur, menyentuh pipi sang ibu yang memiliki kadar kelembutan hampir setara dengan kelembutan wajah balita 4 tahun seperti dirinya. Balita tersebut tersenyum. Hingga getaran kembali terasa saat balita lainnya menaiki ranjang tersebut dan memilih duduk disamping saudaranya.

Tidur sosok cantik tersebut sepertinya mulai terganggu saat merasakan sinar matahari mulai menyilaukan kelopak mata indahnya. Melihat sang malaikat bergerak dan perlahan matanya juga turut bergerak-gerak membuat kedua balita yang masih diam ditempatnya itu tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya kedua retina mata yang selalu memancarkan keteduhan dan keindahan dengan binar-binar cantik itu mulai memancarkan cahayanya. Senyuman indah langsung terlukis diwajah porselen sosok tersebut.

"Selamat pagi sayang"

Sosok indah itu mendudukkan dirinya. Mengecup penuh sayang kening kedua balita yang sedang tersenyum lucu pada dirinya.

"Pagi mama"

Jawab mereka serempak lengkap dengan senyuman innocent khas balita mereka. Gadis kecil yang berbaring tadi langsung mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan sang ibu. Memeluknya lehernya dengan sangat erat.

"Mama, kenapa pelgi sangat lama, Sena melindukan mama!"

Rengeknya pada sang ibu terdengar sangat lugu dengan aksen cadelnya. Masih bertahan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada malaikat cantik yang ia panggil ibu tersebut. Menggesekkan hidung bengirnya didada sang ibu yang kini mulai terkekeh dengan sifat gadis kecil-nya yang sangat manja.

"Maafkan mama sayang. Mama juga sangat merindukan Sena"

Ucap sosok tersebut dengan lembut. Anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya memandang datar sang ibu dengan saudaranya mulai bergerak mendekati sang ibu. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan hangat diwajah malaikat yang telah melahirkannya kedunia ini.

" mama merindukanmu juga"

Sosok tersebut tersenyum saat mendapat kecupan hangat dari putranya. Sesekali ia akan membalas dengan mengecup bibir sang putra, sementara tangannya mengelus lembut surai hitam lurus dan lembut milik putrinya.

"Mama, apa hari ini kita akan ketaman bermain? Thehan ingin melihat robot Ironman theperti kemarin!"

"Sena juga mau ma! Sena ingin belmain dengan Elsa dan Anna! Dan juga, di tv, kemalin Sena melihat kalau sekalang adalah hali spesial, dan akan ada hellokitty disana!"

Kedua saudara itu tampak bersemangat menyusun rencana kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan di akhir pekan ini. Keduanya menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan memohon -dengan sorot mata polos dan penuh semangat- mereka. Melipat tangan didada dan mengedipkan mata mereka yang sangat berbeda itu, berharap sang ibu luluh dan mengajak mereka ke taman bermain.

Sang ibu terkekeh melihat keluguan buah hatinya. Jujur saja, tanpa mereka melakukan _aegyo_ -pun dirinya sudah pasti akan menuruti keinginan kedu malaikat kecil ini. Tapi sepertinya, menggoda kedua buah hatinya lebih dahulu bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Maafkan mama sayang, tapi hari ini mama harus bekerja!"

Wajahnya yang dibuat sememelas mungkin itu berhasil menimbulkan gurat kekecewaan diwajah kedua buah hatinya. Terbukti dengan gadis mungil dipangkuannya tampak melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dengan genangan air mata yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk rusa indahnya yang sama persis dengan onyx rusa sang ibu.

"Baiklah ma, kami akan pergi dengan Angela _aunty_ saja"

Anak laki-laki itu tampak tersenyum seperti menyampaikan bahwa tidak ada masalah dengan kesibukan ibunya. Akan tetapi wajah datar itu masih tidak berhasil menyembunyikan raut kekecewaannya dari onyx bening setara sinar rembulan sang ibu. Matanya memerah dan senyumannya tampak dipaksakan. Menghasilkan perasaan tergores dihati malaikat dewasa tersebut.

"Mama hanya bercanda, kalian cepatlah mandi dengan bibi Angela dan bersiap! Kita akan ke taman bermain"

Senyuman cerah langsung kembali terukir diwajah kedua balita tersebut. Awalnya mereka kesal karena sang ibu ternyata hanya mengerjai mereka, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tersenyum mendengar suara lembut dan senyuman indah yang terlukis diwajah cantik itu, mereka langsung mengecup wajah ibunya dengan semangat dan berlari kekamar untuk bersiap, setelah bersorak _'Wo Ai Ni Mama'_ dan meninggalkan sang ibu yang hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan polos kedua malaikat kecilnya.

LuHan. **Pria** berwajah cantik dengan onyx rusa yang selalu bersinar lengkap dengan tatapan teduh dan beningnya. Penerus tunggal _youko group,_ perusahaan properti dan industri tersohor di Asia dan Eropa. Memiliki kelembutan, ketegasan serta kecerdasan yang diriingi kecantikan sempurna pada dirinya. Dan di saat usianya yang belum genap 23 tahun, ia sudah memiliki dua malaikat kecil yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan **ibu**.

Luhan adalah orang tua tunggal bagi kedua buah hatinya. Di saat ia masih berumur 19 tahun, ia dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Lu. Sangat tidak mudah bagi Luhan untuk menerima keberadaan gumpalan darah itu pada awalnya. Menyakitkan, tentu saja. Saat kau sedang terpuruk karena dicampakkan oleh kekasihmu, yang juga ayah dari si cabang bayi, lalu tepat satu minggu setelah itu kau dinyatakan tengah mengandung darah dagingnya. It's Hurt. Ibarat kau sudah jatuh malah tertimpa tangga setelahnya.

Lu Se Na, gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun adalah malaikat kecil Luhan yang pertama. Gadis dengan wajah yang sangat identik dengan kecantikan Luhan. Sifat manja serta jahilnya benar-benar berasal dari Luhan. Sifatnya yang terkadang bisa sangat dewasa dan terkadang bisa sangat manja itu berubah sesuai keadaan _mood-nya._ Benar-benar cantik dan menggemaskan.

Lu Se Han. Pangeran kecil yang hanya berbeda 5 menit dari kakak-nya. Sifat dingin tapi penyayangnya benar-benar menurun dari sang ayah. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan akan tetapi minim ekspressi dan jarang menangis itu adalah warisan dari pria yang benar-benar dibenci Luhan seumur hidupnya. Lelaki yang tidak pernah lagi Luhan harapkan kehadirannya. Lelaki yang sudah ia buang jauh-jauh ke lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, tertimbun oleh kepedihan dan terkunci oleh kebencian didasar jurang yang paling kelam.

Lelaki berengsek yang dengan mudahnya membuang malaikat seindah Luhan beserta malaikat-malaikat kecil yang manis dan lucu dari kehidupannya. Menendang titisan aprodite dan ares tersebut karena keegoisan, ambisi, kesalah fahaman, dan juga kebohongan. Menyisakan kesedihan, luka, penyesalan, serta ketakutan mendalam pada satu kata dengan berjuta kebahagiaan dan beratus kesakitan yang bernama _cinta._

 _Kenangan yang terlalu manis untuk dilupakan tetapi terlalu pahit untuk diingat_

 _Kenangan yang menjadi awal dari kesakitan serta kunci untuk kebahagiaan_

 _Dua insan itu diciptakan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain_

 _Dua insan yang kini harus terpisah karena keegoisan serta rayuan cinta sesaat_

 _Doa yang belum pernah terpenuhi karena keinginan keduanya justru berlawanan_

 _Cinta tulus keduanya yang sudah hancur karena ambisi dan kesalahfahaman_

 _Entah kapan bisa bersatu kembali, untuk mencoba merangkai potongan hati yang telah pecah_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara musik yang berdentum keras itu terdengar sangat memekakan gendang telinga. Kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berwarna warni lalu berubah gelap dan terang setiap detiknya itu tampak membuat suasana di tempat berkumpulnya manusia-manusia yang mencari kesenangan dunia, pria-pria berengsek serta jalang-jalang yang menjejalkan tubuhnya ini terasa semakin panas dan sesak. Terlihat tidak sedikit umat manusia sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka di lantai dansa. Di tengah sana juga terlihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian dalamnya saja tengah menari strip ditemani tiang besi panjang tempat ia menggesekkan tubuh sintalnya. Menarik perhatian para pria yang mungkin sudah setengah mabuk serta panas itu agar hanya fokus pada gerakan tubuhnya. Menghasilkan erangan-erangan frustasi dari mereka karena tidak dapat menyentuh boneka indah yang kini tengah menggesekkan payudaranya pada tiang besi tersebut.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ingin meniduri Seulgi nunna lagi malam ini?"

Seorang pria berkulit tan itu bertanya pada pria lain berkulit pucat yang tengah memandangi lantai dansa. Boneka cantik si penari strip, Kang Seulgi. Wanita yang hanya bisa ditiduri oleh pria-pria tertentu saja. Kalau kau tampan tetapi tidak kaya jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menyentuhnya. Kalau kau jelek tetapi kaya juga tidak akan bisa menyentuh tubuh indah itu. Jalang dengan harga fantastis tetapi dengan persyaratan yang sama fantastisnya. Dan bayaran tersebut sudah pasti sesuai dengan pelayanannya yang akan selalu memuaskan bagi pelanggan-pelanggannya.

"Tidak! Aku sedang tidak berniat bercinta malam ini"

"Kenapa? Apa kau memikirkan _**dirinya**_ lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban, wajah dingin pria albino tersebut tampak mengeras dengan sendirinya. Pria itu sangat tau siapa _**dia**_ yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya ini. Sosok yang selalu dirindukannya. Bahkan rasa rindu itu perlahan semakin menumpuk dan bertumbuh semakin besar, membuat dadanya sesak, darahnya mendidih, tubuhnya seperti ditusuk pisau tajam tak kasat mata dari dalam, dan tulang-tulangnya bahkan terasa melemah saat rasa rindu itu datang dimalam kelamnya. Rindu pada sosok yang bayangan wajah manis _ **nya**_ itu selalu hadir kedalam mimpi indah maupun mimpi buruknya. Membawa kembali rasa penyesalan serta kepedihan dalam dirinya. _Teramat merindukan pria mungilnya._

Tidak ada lagi senyumannya yang lepas seperti dahulu. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang selalu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi kecerian serta penyemangat jiwa dan raganya seperti waktu itu. Waktu di saat sosok yang paling ia cintai masih berada disisinya. Kesalahan empat tahun lalu benar-benar mengubah semuanya. Mengubuh dirinya, mengubah keberadaan sosok yang dicintainya, mengubah jalan hidupnya, dan bahkan mengubah masa depannya. Menyakitkan! Kenapa ia harus melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal itu? Kenapa ia harus menjadi penyebabkan kehancuran hubungan mereka? Dan apa arti semua mimpi yang telah ia raih saat ini apabila sosok itu tidak ada disisinya? Ini menyesakkan!

"Sudahlah Sehun-ah! Tidak sebaiknya kau memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan belum tentu juga ia masih memikirkanmu"

"Aku rasa kau tidak lupa kalau sebagian kehancuran kami disebabkan oleh dirimu juga Kai"

Suara dinginnya berhasil membuat Kai terdiam. Pria berkulit tan tersebut menatap miris sahabatnya. Benar, ia juga bersalah disini. Ia juga ikut andil dalam mengambil bagian menghancurkan kebahagian Sehun. Tapi apakah Sehun tidak melihat kalau ia tengah menebus kesalahannya? Ia sedang berusaha membuat sahabatnya kembali tersenyum lepas, bukan senyuman palsu pelengkap topengnya itu lagi yang ingin Kai lihat.

"Aku sudah berusaha melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk membuatmu tersenyum dan tidak merasa terluka lagi Sehun-ah, tapi itu semua benar-benar tidak membawamu kembali"

"Cukup membawa _**dia**_ kembali kehadapanku Kai"

"Tetapi permintaanmu itu sangat sulit Oh Sehun!"

"Jadi jangan berharap apapun Kai! Karena aku hanya ingin _**dirinya**_ disisiku!"

Pria berwajah datar tersebut meraih gelas berleher panjang yang berisi cairan biru muda di bagian bawah serta orange dibagian atasnya. Meneguknya dalam sekali tenggak dan menyuruh seorang pelayan membawakan minuman yang sama untuknya. Sementara pria yang satunya hanya menatap putus asa pada sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudara itu. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membantah perkataan sahabatnya. Sosok _ **dia**_ benar-benar berpengaruh pada diri Sehun. Dan hal itu benar-benar menyusahkan sekaligus memperihatinkan. Sehun yang begitu berharap akan diberi kesempatan untuk meminta maaf dan sosok _ **dia**_ yang mungkin sudah tidak ingin melihat wajah pria yang sudah mencampakkannya ini.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah"

"Bukan padaku kau harus meminta maaf, tapi minta maaflah pada _ **nya**_! Karena kalau _**dia**_ memaafkanmu, maka aku juga akan memaafkanmu"

"Baiklah"

Emosi mulai kembali mengambil alih jiwa Sehun. Kerinduannya kepada sosok terkasih membuat dirinya seperti orang gila dan hanya akan menangis seperti pria lemah. Sehun butuh pelampiasan. Seseorang yang bisa manfaatkan. Benar-benar seperti pria berengsek yang sesungguhnya.

" _Shit!_ Bawakan jalang terbaikmu kemari Kim Kai!"

"Apapun untukmu kawan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara desahan wanita menggema dengan keras di salah satu kamar hotel mewah berbintang lima dikawasan gangnam. Sepasang manusia yang tengah melakukan tarian bar-bar dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun itu tampak menikmati kegiatan panas mereka. Mengabaikan gelapnya malam yang semakin pekat. Tanpa perduli tidur orang-orang diluar sana bisa saja terganggu karena suara yang mereka ciptakan. Walau sebenarnya itu mustahil karena hotel mewah ini dilengkapi pembatas kedap suara di setiap kamarnya.

Suhu rendah pendingin udara tampak tak menyerap kepori-pori tubuh mereka. Bahkan kedua tubuh polos tersebut kini tengah bermandikan keringat masing-masing. Menyebabkan kulit keduanya tampak bersinar dibawah sinar temaram lampu kamar tersebut.

"Aahh~ akuhh sudah tidak kuat hunahhh"

Desahan sang wanita yang tengah menungging dan ditunggangi oleh pria gagah berkulit pucat tersebut menjadi nyanyian mengiringi tarian bar-bar mereka yang semakin cepat.

"Sabarhh nunahhh!"

Suara pertemuan antar kulit tersebut tardengar bersaing dengan derit ranjang king size yang kini alasnya sudah tak berbentuk dibawah mereka. Menunjukan kalau kedua insan tersebut terlalu larut dalam kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan. Menghiraukan apapun yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Aarghh _Luhanhhh_!"

Seiring dengan teriakannya, pria tampan tersebut menyemburkan cairan putih miliknya pada benda karet yang membungkus kesejatiannya didalam vagina si wanita. Menikmati hangatnya orgasme dengan mata terpejam lalu menarik keluar benda kebanggaannya dan perlahan merebahkan tubuhnya kesisi lain ranjang. Menyisakan si wanita yang masih terengah dengan matanya yang tetap sanggup terbuka untuk melihat pria tampan yang tengah memejamkan mata disisinya.

"Luhan? Kau menyebut nama itu lagi? Sebenarnya siapa dirinya Sehun-ah?"

Terdengar nada ketidak sukaan didalam suara yang tengah dibuat-buat manja oleh wanita tersebut. Wanita itu sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya puas, karena ia tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya cairan pria yang menungganginya itu mengalir di rahimnya yang sengaja tidak ia tutup dengan tidak meminum pil penahan hamilnya sebelum mereka bercinta. Tangannya ia letakkan didada polos Sehun, dan jari-jari lentik dengan kuku dihiasi cat merah menyala itu mulai membuat pola-pola abstrak didada bidang seputih canvas tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu nuna! Aku sudah mengirim uangnya kedalam rekeningmu"

Pria tersebut beranjang bangun setelah dirasa tubuhnya sudah cukup stabil. Memungut pakaiannya dan memakainya kembali dengan rapi.

"Sehun-ah, jadilah kekasihku! aku tidak butuh uangmu. Kalau kita sepasang kekasih, aku akan menyerahkan diriku dengan cuma-cuma padamu!"

Sang wanita menududukkan tubuhnya, mempertontokan gunung kembar yang menjuntai indah didadanya. Memperlihatkan wajah memelas pada pria yang sebenarnya sudah cukup lama ia cintai. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, karena pria tersebut hanya menatap datar tubuh polos dan wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Kau tidak butuh uangku, tapi kau pasti akan butuh uang pelangganmu yang lainnya nuna! Ketahuilah Seulgi nuna, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu"

Ucap Sehun dingin. Matanya menatap tajam wanita tersebut. Meraih dompet, ponsel, serta kunci mobilnya, lalu memasang masker hitam, topi, juga kacamata hitamnya, dan Sehun berlalu melenggang santai keluar dari kamar mewah yang dipesannya tadi. Tidak memperdulikan sang wanita yang kini tengah mengacak kasar surai madu indahnya. Mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sebagai bentuk kemarahannya pada Sehun.

"Berengsek! Aku akan membuatmu berlutut memohon agar aku menerima dirimu bocah tidak tahu diri"

Ucapnya dingin dan tersenyum menyeramkan sambil menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat tersebut.

Oh Sehun, pria berwajah dingin dan benar-benar minim ekspressi. Tidak ada yang tulus dan jujur dari dirinya. Senyumnya, kata-kata manisnya, sikap lembutnya. Semua hal itu adalah kebohongan! Hasil dari skrip yang selalu diberikan agensinya sebelum ia tampil di media dan dihadapan para fans-nya.

Salah satu member boy group tersohor di Korea Selatan. Karirnya sudah melejit tanpa skandal selama 4 tahun ini. Menjadi penyanyi adalah salah satu cita-citanya sejak kecil. Keinginan agar bisa memamerkan wajah tampan serta tarian indahnya lalu mendapatkan pujian dari banyak orang serta berlimpah materi adalah salah satu obsesinya. Dan demi cita-citanya itulah, ia dengan sangat tega membuang malaikat indah yang bahkan sudah menemaninya selama 3 tahun sebelum dirinya menerima tawaran untuk menjadi idola kaum hawa tersebut.

Meninggalkan kebahagian bersama belahan jiwanya untuk menerima kebahagian yang lain. Melakukan kesalahan yang jauh lebih besar yaitu dirinya yang tergoda dengan keindahan lain yang hanya membuatnya jatuh pada cinta sesaat. Melepaskan sebagian nyawa hidupnya yang kini tak akan pernah ia raih kembali. Nyawa hidupnya yang pergi, menjadikan dirinya hanya seperti boneka tanpa nyawa yang bergerak sesuai perintah agensi. Hanya kehampaan dan kesedihanlah yang menemani hari-hari kelamnya semenjak empat tahun ini.

 _Back to 4 years ago_

" _Sehun-ah, liatlah! Ada pembukaan kedai bubbletea terbaru didekat sekolahku, ayo kita kesana saat aku pulang sekolah"_

 _Wajah manis itu tampak berbinar melihat kertas yang tertempel di salah satu bagian dinding rumah penduduk. Matanya semakin bercahaya dan wajahnya kian berseri karena rasa antusias dan senyumnya yang tidak pernah luntur. Karena takut kekasih manisnya yang tengah berjalan sambil menunduk itu menabrak sesuatu, tangan kekar daan pucat itupun melingkar dibahu pria mungil tersebut._

" _Baiklah sayang, kita akan kesana nanti. Jadi jalani harimu dengan baik dan belajarlah yang benar, mengerti rusa kecil?"_

 _Pria tersebut bicara sambil menarik hidung mungil kekasih manisnya, mengasilkan kekehan lucu di bibir kissable sang kekasih lalu mereka-pun tertawa menanggapi kelucuan satu sama lain. Pasangan yang selalu membuat iri orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Romantis, damai, dan ceria._

" _Baik akan saya laksanakan tuan Oh! Kkkk~"_

" _Dasar rusa liar! Baiklah, setelah aku selesai kuliah aku pasti akan menjemputmu, jadi tunggu aku ya sayang"_

 _Mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah elite suwasta terbesar di Korea Selatan. Sekolah yang kebanyakan diisi oleh siswa dan siswi yang berasal dari kalangan atas. Putra-putri pengusaha, anggota kerajaan, bahkan anggota perlemen pemerintah._

" _Iya Sehunnie, berhati-hatilah dijalan dan jangan terlambat"_

 _Pria manis yang lebih mungil berusaha menatap tajam pria yang lebih tinggi. Membulatkan mata kecilnya dan berusaha terlihat semenyeramkan mungkin. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan malah membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat imut dan lucu._

" _Baiklah Luhannie, sekarang masuklah, sebentar lagi bel"_

" _Eung! Bye Sehunnieee"_

 _Pria manis itu melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak, munundukkan wajahnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu, hingga baru beberapa langkah, ia pun kembali dengan sedikit berlari ke arah pria tampannya dan -_

 _Chu~_

 _Mengecup pipi kekasihnya sekilas. Diwajahnya sudah terlukis warna merah jambu samar yang menyebar hingga ketelinganya. Ia-pun berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya untuk menyembunyikan senyuman malu-malunya yang sangat manis. Meninggalkan pria tampan yang hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan lucu kekasih imutnya._

 _Perlakuan yang sederhana, tapi kesederhanaan itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka penuh akan warna dan berlimbah kebahagiaan._

 _Oh sehun hanyal pria biasa. Ibunya adalah seorang perawat di rumah sakit dan ayahnya hanyalah pemilik restoran siap saji yang beruntung cukup terkenal di kampung halamannya. Ia mendapat beasiswa penuh di salah satu universitas di Seoul. Dua tahun yang lalu ia masih tinggal di flat sederhana bersama sang kakak laki-laki, dan sekarang ia tinggal di apartemen mewah milik kekasih cantiknya. Kekasih cantik yang bukan hanya indah tapi juga sangat kaya dan cerdas, benar-benar idaman kaum adam dan hawa. Dan beruntungnya Oh Sehun bisa mendapatkan pria mungil seperti Luhan-nya._

 _Luhan lebih muda dua tahun dari dirinya, dan saat ini pria manis tersebut masih duduk di kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas. Sebenarnya Luhan memiliki mobil mewah yang bisa ia gunakan kapanpun, tapi dengan alasan bahwa Sehun bukanlah pria yang mengejar materi dari kekasihnya, akhirnya Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk menaiki bus umum. Pria manis tersebut tentu saja hanya meng-iyakan permintaan Sehun. Bahkan ia rela tidak menjalani kehidupan layaknya tuan besar lagi karena ingin mengikuti kesederhanaan Sehun._

 _Kesempurnaan mereka akan lebih terlihat saat mereka berjalan bersama. Berpegangan tangan dan saling berbagi senyum dan berlontar candaan satu sama lain. Wajah mereka yang mirip membuat tidak sedikit orang yang berfikir bahwa kedua cucu adam tersebut memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Satu cantik dan satu tampan. Benar-benar pasangan serasi yang saling melengkapi._

 _Tapi sepertinya kesempurnaan dan kebahagian itu harus musnah bagai diterjang ombak dilautan. Kasih sayang dan kehangatan tersebut seakan mengikis dan kemudian sirna begitu saja. Menyisakan luka dan kepedihan yang dihiasi air mata. Kedua insan yang bahkan sudah merencanakan masa depan bersama itu-pun harus terpisah dengan sangat mengenaskan. Menyisakan bara kebencian yang sangat panas serta penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Kisah cinta manis yang harus berakhir dengan tragis._

 _End Of Flashback_

Sehun berjalan memasuki dormnya. Flat mewah yang menjadi tempat ia dan rekan-rekan satu grup-nya bernaung selama hampir satu setengah tahun belakangan ini. Ia menekan bel dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Matanya yang sembab dan memerah dan penampilannya yang berantakan.

Ting tong~

"Tunggu sebentar"

Ujar salah satu pria dari dalam dan membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Astaga Oh Sehun! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kaget pria imut tersebut saat melihat perawakan Sehun yang sangat jauh dari kata sempurna yang biasa di elu-elukan oleh fans mereka.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya tatapan kosong yang dilemparkan Sehun pada sosok dihadapannya. Dengan langkah berat ia pun memasuki dormnya. Mengabaikan keterkejutan rekan-rekannya yang menatap bingung pada sosok Sehun yang kini tengah kembali menjadi seperti mayat hidup. Benar-benar seperti hanya tersisa raga sementara jiwanya tengah melayang entah kemana.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan Sehun? Kenapa dia kembali seperti itu?"

Tanya pria manis itu heboh setelah menutup pintu dorm dan kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Mungkin ada masalah Baek, sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia"

Seorang pria dengan telinga lebar menyahut dengan lembut. Melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke pinggang ramping pria yang dipanggilnya Baek tersebut. Dan tak lama ucapannya mendapat anggukan dari teman-teman mereka.

' _Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah dia sudah melampiaskan semuanya pada Seulgi nuna tadi? Kenapa sekarang dia kembali menjadi si rapuh Oh Sehun? Dan apa itu? Apa ia habis menangis? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Oh Sehun?'_ -batin Kai yang bingung melihat perubahan sahabatnya. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Kenapa ia menangis hingga seperti itu? Luhan? Apa karena nama itu lagi?

 _Aku akan pergi sekarang_

 _Jangan pergi_

 _Aku akan kembali, jadi_

 _Bohong,bohong_

 _Tidakkah kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu?_

 _Bisakah kau memperlihatkan cinta itu padaku saat ini?_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Bisakah kita saling mencintai lagi?_

 _Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau melihatku di suatu tempat?_

 _Bahkan jika aku menyesal, sudah terlambat! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi_

 _Air mata dari bayang-bayang yang mengawasi dari tempat itu_

 _-JYJ In Heaven-_

 _ **TBC/END**_

 _Hohoho maafkan aku yang belum bisa update Black Pearl dan malah update yang apa ini aku juga gak tau 55555. Ini ff anak-anak(?) yang aku bilangin kemarin hehehe, pada minta YAOI masa wkwkwkwk, jadi aku bikinin YAOI..._

saking stresnya karena kebanyakan ff di ffn adalah Luhan yang tersiksa, bikin panas dingin aarrgghh~ jarang banget ada Luhan yang nyiksa Sehun wkwkkwkw #dimutilasiayah

 _Review please, kalian tahu kan kalau review kalian bikin para author semangat untuk lanjutin ffnya..._

 _Don't be Sider guys..._

 _Hunhan yesssss.. But, happy birthday buat my baby Lulu, ada yang Lufans gak disini? Kalau ia berarti kita jodoh/?/ eh temen maksudnya wkwkwkwk_

 _April,20 2016_


	2. Chapter 2 Our Separate Reason

**Missing**

 _By_ **selulu7**

 _ **HunHan Fanfiction**_

 _ **Cast from EXO member (OT12) and other kpop idol**_

 _ **Drama - Hurt - Romance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Yaoi - OOC - No Bash - Don't be a plagiator okey ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Rading ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Previous Chapter_

" _Astaga Oh Sehun! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

 _Mengabaikan keterkejutan rekan-rekannya yang menatap bingung pada sosok Sehun yang kini tengah kembali menjadi seperti mayat hidup. Benar-benar seperti hanya tersisa raga sementara jiwanya tengah melayang entah kemana._

" _Astaga, ada apa dengan Sehun? Kenapa dia kembali seperti itu?"_

" _Mungkin ada masalah Baek, sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia"_

 _Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah dia sudah melampiaskan semuanya pada Seulgi nuna tadi? Kenapa sekarang dia kembali menjadi si rapuh Oh Sehun? Dan apa itu? Apa ia habis menangis? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Oh Sehun?' -batin Kai yang bingung melihat perubahan sahabatnya. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Kenapa ia menangis hingga seperti itu? Luhan? Apa karena nama itu lagi?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dunia terasa berputar dikepala mungilnya. Semua benda dan makhluk hidup seakan berubah menjadi kembar identik dipandangannya. Beban dipundaknya seakan bertambah berat dan membuatnya sulit bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bangkit dari kursi nyaman kebanggaannya. Perkataan sang ayah ditengah-tengah ruang rapat tadi seakan meleburkan gembok kokoh penyimpan kenangan masa lalunya. Semua yang ia kubur dalam-dalam perlahan muncul kepermukaan dan berputar di dalam memorinya. Seperti film yang diputar, berawal dari kenangan manis hingga berakhir pada kenangan yang paling menyakitkan. Dan itu semua benar-benar menyiksa.

Korea, Seoul? Negara yang melukiskan berjuta kenangan pahit dan manis hidupnya selama 3 tahun. Negara tempat ia melakukan kesalahan hingga harus melahirkan dua malaikat indah diusianya yang masih sangat muda. Dan tempat dimana ayah biologis dari kedua malaikat kecilnya itu kini berada. Sosok yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia harapkan akan muncul kembali di dalam cerita hidupnya.

Missing

 _Semua petinggi Youko group sudah berkumpul diaula yang memang diperuntukan sebagai ruang rapat di perusahaan besar ini. Pria-pria berstelan jas dilengkapi dasi yang rapi mulai menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing. Paras-paras asing menghiasi meja bundar besar ditengah ruangan tersebut. Di salah satu bagian terdapat kursi yang paling besar dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Direktur Lu' yang tampak masih kosong. Sementara disisinya terdapat seorang pria manis yang hanya menatap datar para pemegang saham itu tanda bahwa sama sekali ia tidak berminat dengan rapat ini._

 _Saat ini memang akan ada rapat tentang proyek baru pengembangan dan pembangunan property mereka diluar negeri. Dan rapat ini benar-benar membosankan serta melelahkan karena ayahnya justru terlambat 15 menit dari jadwal yang sudah ia susun rapi. Tidak tahukah ayahnya kalau ia sudah punya janji dengan kedua malaikat kecilnya sore ini?_

 _Cklekk~_

 _Pintu raksasa tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak masih sangat tampan dengan balutan jas silver bermerek yang harganya mampu menyaingi tas limited edition para wanita metropolitan. Pria tersebut berjalan dengan santai tanpa rasa bersalah dan menduduki satu-satunya bangku kosong disisi pria manis tersebut._

 _Lu Hangeng, pria berusia 45 tahun tapi masih tampak segar dan lebih muda dari usianya. Ayah kandung dari pria manis Luhan dan merupakan pemimpin tertinggi Youku group. Pria paruh baya tersebut tersenyum pada sang putra yang kini wajahnya tengah tertekuk dengan bibir yang maju kedepan sebagai bentuk protes pada sang ayah_ _yang datang sangat terlambat_ _. Ia terkekeh, putra manisnya ini benar-benar tidak ingat usia, bagaimana mungkin ia sudah memiliki putra dan putri saat ia sendiri masih bersikap layaknya bocah tujuh tahun? Imut sekali._

" _Maafkan baba eoh! Baba tadi ditahan mamamu!"_

 _Katanya dengan terkekeh sambil mengacak pelan rambut Luhan. Putra kecilnya sangat mirip sang mama apabila sedang merajuk, jadi dari pada ia harus mengeluarkan black card-nya untuk hal sia-sia lagi, lebih baik ia yang mengalah._

" _Sudahlah, mulai saja rapatnya pria tuaku!"_

 _Ketus Luhan dan memilih mengalihkan tatapannya pada manusia-manusia tamak uang disekelilingnya. Sementara Hangeng masih tersenyum dengan sikap manja sang putra yang tidak pernah berubah. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang dihadapannya,_ _dan dalam sekejap_ _merubah raut wajah cerianya menjadi datar kembali._

" _Baiklah, rapat hari ini kita mulai! Tuan Wang, kau bisa memulai presentasimu"_

" _Ya tuan"_

 _Salah satu pria berbadan pendek mulai berdiri di depan podium, lampu utama mulai dipadamkan. Infocus-pun dinyalakan dan memunculkan kurva dan rancangan bangunan yang rumit_ _serta data-data lengkap dengan foto seseorang yang bertuliskan Kim Min Joo yang mengenakan seragam narapidana._

" _Proyek pembangunan hotel Youko di Seoul akan dimulai minggu depan, dan hal itu bersamaan dengan pembukaan pusat perbelanjaan Youko Group di Gangnam yang akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. Manager Kim yang bertanggung jawab atas Youko Mall ternyata terbukti menggelapkan dana perusahaan kita sebesar_ _95_ _juta dollar, tapi sekarang ia sudah dipenjara. Lalu saat ini belum ada yang menggantikan posisi tersebut. Kita juga membutuhkan utusan Youko group untuk memantau pembangunan proyek hotel disana, karena mau bagaimanapun kita masih harus dipantau dan bertatap langsung dengan pemerintah Korea untuk pembangunan property asing"_

" _Lalu maksud rapat kita kali ini adalah penentuan manager yang akan dikirim ke Korea untuk mengembangkan proyek tersebut, investor Korea kita juga tidak mungkin bekerja sendiri disana"_

" _Sekian laporan dari saya Direktur"_

 _Pria bermarga Wang tersebut sedikit membungkuk dan kembali duduk dikursinya. Lampu kembali dinyalakan, monitor kembali padam dan mulai terdengar bisik-bisik dikalangan pria-pria berumur diruangan tersebut._

" _Jadi, apa anda sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan memimpin cabang Korea direktur?"_

 _Tanya salah satu pria yang mungkin berumur tiga puluh tahunan dan bermarga Li pada Hangeng._

" _Sudah"_

 _Ruangan tersebut kembali tenang. Tidak ada suara seperti awal. Mata pria-pria tersebut menatap fokus pada Hangeng. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengharapkan diri mereka lah yang akan terpi_ _l_ _ih. Semua itu karena uang. Setiap manusia apabila dihadapkan pada setumpuk kertas dengan nominal tersebut pasti akan lupa pada segala hal. Mereka bahkan tidak akan ingat bahwa ratusan orang sudah bekerja keras membanting tulang diperusahaan besar ini agar membantu memperbesar keuntungan perusahaan._

" _Putraku yang akan memegang cabang di Korea"_

 _Tubuh Luhan menegang. Nafasnya tercekat, mata bulat kecilnya terbuka lebar dengan bibir yang juga terbuka, tanda ia terkejut dengan keputusan sang ayah yang terkesan spontan itu. Tunggu, apa ayahnya tidak salah bicara? Kenapa ia yang harus pergi ke Korea? Negara berisi ratusan mimpi buruk dan sudah seperti neraka dunia baginya itu kini harus kembali ia pijaki. Tidak tahukah ayahnya bahwa ia akan kesulitan bernafas di udara yang sama dengan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat lagi seumur hidupnya?_

 _Oh, tentu saja tuan Lu tidak tahu itu. Tuan Lu tidak tahu siapa ayah biologis anak-anaknya, dan tuan Lu tidak tahu menahu tentang masalah pelik yang ia hadapi di negara tersebut. Tuan Lu hanya tahu bahwa ia melakukan one night stand di salah satu club dan berakhir ia hamil. Yah, dan semua itu memang hasil kebohongan Luhan yang entah kenapa masih saja_ _ **melindungi**_ _sosok pria yang sangat ingin ia_ _ **musnahkan**_ _dari muka bumi itu._

" _Ba-baiklah direktur Lu"_

 _Semua orang diruang rapat tersebut menundukkan wajah mereka. Harapan mereka_ _yang berniat mengikuti jejak manager Kim tapi tentu dengan cara yang lebih bersih_ _pupus sudah. Memang benar, semua hal yang didasari dengan_ _niat tidak baik_ _pasti tidak akan bisa tercapai._

" _Rapat selesai, kalian bisa kembali pada pekerjaan kalian masing-masing! Dan wakil direktur Luhan, bersiaplah berangkat ke Korea lusa, banyak pekerjaan menantimu"_

 _Direktur Lu menepuk pelan bahu putra tunggalnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan rapat dan diikuti oleh para jejeran direksi yang juga keluar satu persatu. Menyisakan Luhan yang masih menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan tatapan kosong tertuju pada permukaan meja. Semua yang didengarnya tadi seperti lolongan serigala ditengah malam. Menyeramkan dan itu menusuk. Bebannya kembali bertambah membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri._

Missing

Luhan merebahkan kepalanya hingga keningganya membentur meja. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat sambil terus bergumam _'tidak apa-apa Luhan'_ didalam hati. Lima belas menit kemudian ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan yang kembali ia buat bersemangat.

"Korea sangat luas, dan lagi pula ia sudah menjadi idol terkenal, ia pasti sibuk bekerja hingga keluar negeri, kau tidak mungkin bertemu lagi dengannya Luhan, tenang saja!"

Ia tersenyum dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal erat. Seolah memberi semangat dan memupuk keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melihat pria berengsek itu lagi. Tapi tak lama tatapannya kembali kosong dan semangatnya meredup. Jiwanya seakan direnggut paksa detik itu juga saat teringat kedua buah hatinya. Kalau ia pergi bagaimana dengan kedua malaikat kecilnya? Siapa yang akan merawat mereka? Mungkin memang ada Angela saudara sepupu beserta suaminya yang dengan senang hati merawat kedua malaikat kecil Luhan, tapi untuk waktu yang lama, ia tidak yakin. Angela pasti butuh waktu privacy untuk kembali berperan sebagai istri bagi suaminya.

Keberadaannya di Korea pasti akan memakan waktu setidaknya enam sampai dua belas bulan, dan kalau menitipkan mereka pada orang tuanya adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Ibu Luhan masih tidak bisa menerima kehadiran kedua malaikat tersebut. Pria paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu sangat ketus dan tidak berniat bersikap baik kepada kedua balita tersebut. Sementara padanya, sikap ibunya sangat bertolak belakang, masih tidak berubah sama sekali, masih selalu memanjakan dan memperlakukannya penuh cinta.

Luhan memijat keningnya. Ini semua benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya tentang masa depan, membuatnya harus kembali merasakan sakit kepala karena terlalu banyak berfikir. Mulai dari urusan pekerjaan yang menumpuk tengah menantinya hingga urusan pribadi yang berjenis kewaspadaan akan sosok masa lalunya. Bagaimana ia bisa leluasa bekerja kalau ia juga harus merawat anak-anaknya? Itu pasti akan sangat sulit. Dan sekarang ia mulai merasakan kepalanya tengah berdenyut bersama dengan tengkuknya yang semakin terasa berat.

Luhan melirik jam tangan Rolex indah yang melingkar ditangan kanannya. Sudah pukul tiga sore dan ia benar-benar harus pulang sebelum kedua malaikat kecilnya mulai merajuk dan berakhir dengan ia yang harus kelelahan esok pagi. Dan dengan senyuman tanpa beban yang muncul hanya karena ia membayangkan wajah kedua malaikat kecilnya, kedua kaki kecil Luhan-pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan rapat tersebut dan berlari kecil menuju lift yang hampir tertutup.

.

.

.

"Sena, Sehan, mama pulang!"

Luhan memasuki salah satu kamar mewah itu dengan raut kebingungan saat tak mendengar sahutan dari dalam kamar apartemen mewah yang sudah ia tempati bertiga dengan kedua anaknya selama tiga tahun ini dengan semangat. Di kedua tangannya terdapat bungkusan plastik yang berisi makanan rumahan seperti sup ayam, sushi, dan oden kesukaan kedua anaknya. Kaki mungil itu mulai melangkah kedapur dan meletakkan seluruh belanjaannya dimeja makan. Kembali melangkah menuju kamar kedua anaknya yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Membuka pintu kayu tersebut dengan pelan. Matanya langsung menangkap siluet putra putrinya yang tengah tertidur sambil berpelukan. Ia tersenyum sangat cantik. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk mengelus helaian sutra keduanya.

"Kalian menyuruh mama cepat pulang tapi kalian malah tertidur heh?"

Terkekeh. Luhan-pun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup kening kedua malaikatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tetapi walaupun Luhan sudah bergerak seminim mungkin, tanpaknya gerakannya masih sanggup membuat salah satu dari si kembar yang paling sensitive terbangun.

"Sehan sayang, kau terbangun?"

Luhan merapikan rambut Sehan yang menutupi mata sipitnya. Ia kembali terkekeh saat putranya hanya mengangguk singkat lalu mendekat padanya dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Luhan.

Putranya memang tidak banyak bicara dan jarang berekspressi, jauh berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya yang justru sangat cerewet dan memiliki banyak ekspressi dan aegyo. Entah kenapa anak-anaknya menjadi kembar tapi tak sama. Dan Luhan sangat menyukai kedua sifat bertolak belakang putra dan putrinya itu.

"Lebih baik kau mandi, kita akan makan malam bersama, mama sudah bawa sushi kesukaanmu"

Mata Sehan langsung berbinar saat sang mama menyebutkan nama makanan yang paling ia sukai itu. Dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukannya pada perut Luhan dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Thuthi? Baiklah, Thehan mandi dulu mama, wo ai ni"

Sehan pun mengecup pipi sang mama. Dengan senyuman lugunya ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh. Lalu tatapannya berpindah pada sosok kecil yang masih terlelap sambil menyesap ibu jarinya. Luhan-pun menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi bahu Sena, lalu berlalu ke luar dari kamar sikembar.

Luhan-pun kembali kedapur dan mulai memindahkan makanan yang tadi ia beli ke piring-piring cantik lalu menatanya dengan rapi dimeja makan. Bersiap untuk makan malam romantis bersama kedua malaikat kecilnya.

Missing

Sehun menatap malas tumpukan kertas yang berisi kontrak pekerjaannya untuk enam bulan kedepan. Hanya berisi jadwal pemotretan, iklan serta jadwal konser dengan groupnya. Tidak tahukan pria tua ini kalau ambisinya yang selalu menginginkan lebih itu kini tengah kembali muncul? Ia menginginkan keuntungan materi yang lebih besar juga ia ingin mendapat banyak pujian serta teriakan, dan yang terlintas diotaknya saat ini adalah, membintangi film atau drama. Tapi entah kenapa, pria tua ini justru menyerahkan hampir seluruh film kepada Do Kyungsoo, aktor perusahaan ini dan juga pada Park Chanyeol yang merupakan rekan satu groupnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Direktur Kim, aku juga ingin membintangi film atau drama, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mencobanya? Kau tahu bahwa aku visual di group, dan fansku sangat banyak! Aku rasa banyak yang menantikanku mencoba dunia akting"

Sehun memulai peran drama King-nya. Kata-katanya yang selalu menggunakan nama fans itu benar-benar mempan menipu khalayak umum dengan baik. Dan hal itu ternyata juga berlaku pada direktur perusahaan tempat ia bernaung.

"Begitukah menurutmu Sehunnie? Kalau kau membintangi film aku bisa mendapat keuntungan yang banyak juga kan?"

Tanya pria paruh baya itu kepada Sehun. Membuat Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan didalam hati. _Dasar pria tamak uang._ Umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat terkenal di China, aku rasa memberi kejutan pada fans China-ku adalah hal yang baik"

"China? Baiklah, aku akan membuat job film yang cocok untukmu!"

Direktur Kim menepuk bahu idol kesayangannya itu dengan lembut. Tersenyum seakan memberi tahu bahwa ia benar-benar akan membantu Sehun untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan asal ia mendapat keuntungan yang besar juga tentunya.

"Baiklah _sajangnim,_ aku serahkan semua padamu! Sekarang aku masih harus latihan untuk konser"

"Ya, sampai jumpa Sehun, titip salamku pada EXO"

"Akan kusampaikan"

Dan Sehun-pun keluar dari ruangan penguasa tertinggi MS Entertaimant itu dengan senyuman kemenangan yang terpatri diwajah tampannya. _Bodoh!_

.

.

.

" _Yakk_ Oh Sehun! Kau terlambat lagi!"

Teriak salah satu pria berparas setenang malaikat pada Sehun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan latihan tari milik MS Entertaiment. Lima pasang mata lainnya mulai fokus pada Sehun yang kini hanya melirik malas pada member groupnya.

"Maaf, aku baru selesai menemui Direktur"

Ucapnya datar sambil melepas hodie hitam miliknya. Menyisakan kaos putih yang melekat pas ditubuh atletisnya. Kemudian melakukan sedikit pemanasan agar tidak cidera saat latihan nanti.

"Lusa kita akan mendatangi pesta yang dibuat oleh salah satu perusahan property yang mengontrak kita sebagai brand ambasadore-nya. Karena pesta ini terbilang formal, aku berharap kali ini kalian menjaga sikap dan tidak ada yang menghilang di keramaian"

Tukas sang Leader dengan dingin. Matanya menatap tajam pada seluruh member yang sebagian besar lebih muda darinya. Lalu saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan onyx Kai dan Sehun, ia mengunci tatapan mereka. Seakan memperingati dan memberi tahu pada keduanya bahwa perkataannya tadi bukan untuk dibantah.

EXO, music group yang berisi tujuh pria pilihan yang tampan dan memiliki bakat dibidang masing-masing. Group music yang kini tengah dielu-elukan oleh ratusan ribu gadis-gadis muda diseluruh dunia. Digawangi oleh Kim Junmyoon atau Suho sebagai Leader, Kim Jongdae atau Chen sebagai Leader vokal, Byun Baekhyun sebagai Leader vokal, Park Chanyeol Rapper, Huang Zi Tao sebagai Rapper, Kim Jongin atau Kai Rapper, serta Oh Sehun Rapper dan Visual. Group yang bernaung dibawah perusahaan music terbesar di Korea selatan. Dan Group ini pula lah yang membawa Sehun menjauh dari jiwa hidupnya.

 _Back to 4 years ago_

 _Sehun tampak tengah duduk disalah satu bangku kosong di taman kampus dengan sebuah buku bertuliskan_ _'_ _Art for Life Art for Rich_ _'_ _disampul depan berada digenggaman tangan kanannya. Onyx sipit yang tajam tersebut tengah fokus menyusuri kata perkata yang tersusun indah dalam tiap halamannya._

" _Sehun_ _"_

 _Ketenangan yang sudah Sehun dapatkan sejak satu jam yang lalu lenyap saat suara berat yang sudah ia hafal itu memanggil namanya. Dan Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat tanpa_ _harus repot-repot_ _mengalihkan pandangan dari buku digenggamannya. Sementara sosok tersebut hanya mendengus sebal_ _,_ _sudah kebal dengan sikap dingin Sehun dan lebih memilih duduk disisi sahabat albinonya itu._

" _Ayo kita ikut audisi pencarian bakat yang diadakan MS Entertainment besok_ _"_

" _Aku masih belum siap ditolak lagi kkamjong_ _"_

 _Sosok yang dipanggil kkamjong tersebut hanya mendengus kesal mendengar nada datar tapi tersirat rasa putus asa disuara sosok disampingnya itu. Ia yakin kali ini mereka akan diterima bersama. Sahabatnya ini hanya masih merasa bersalah_ _dan trauma karena penolakan pria-pria berjas tersebut_ _. Memang sedikit bodoh, ia menolak tawaran salah satu label music yang siap mendebutkannya sebagai idol hanya karena Sehun tidak berhasil lolos bersamanya. Tapi karena rasa persahabatan yang sudah sejak belasan tahun mereka jalin_ _,_ _ia rela merobek kertas kontrak tersebut dihadapan CEO dan juga sahabatnya itu. Lalu mereka memilih berjuang bersama dari awal lagi._

" _Aku_ _yakin_ _kali ini kita_ _akan_ _lulus bersama! Percaya padaku Albino_ _"_

" _Tapi Kkamjong-_ _"_

" _Apa kau ingin menggantungkan diri pada kekayaan kekasihmu? Tidakkan? Sudahlah, bukankah kau ingin mengubah kehidupan keluargamu, Aku tahu kau lelah menjadi miskin Oh Sehun, jadi bersemangatlah dan kita coba melangkah lagi_ _"_

 _Jong In menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. Memberi semangat pada sahabatnya itu agar kembali bangkit dan tidak merasa bersalah lagi akan apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bagi Jong In, apabila ada seseorang yang harus ia jaga, maka Sehun-lah orangnya._

 _Sehun sudah seperti saudara kandung bagi Jong In._ _Dan sekarang Jong In sudah lelah melihat Sehun yang memiliki kesempurnaan fisik tapi miskin materi itu harus terus bersembunyi hingga kerumahnya setiap kali orang tua Luhan datang ke Korea. Ya, hubungan Sehun dan Luhan ditutup rapat oleh kedua cucu adam tersebut. Dengan alasan Luhan yang adalah seorang tuan muda tidak akan pantas berada disisi si miskin seperti Sehun._

" _Hah~ baiklah kkamjong, ayo kita berjuang bersama_ _"_

 _Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Jong ucapan pria itu di dalam hati. Menutup buku yang ada ditanggannya lalu merangkul leher sahabat hitamnya itu dengan cukup erat._

" _Yyyaakk! Kau mau membunuhku? Dasar albino idiot_ _"_

" _Tidak! Aku hanya gemas saja melihatmu_ _"_

" _Apa kau mulai menyukaiku? Iihhh kau menjijikan Oh Sehun! Aku adukan pada_ _bocah SMU itu_ _baru tahu kau_ _"_

" _Aku tidak mungkin menyukai makhluk hitam sepertimu! Luhan-ku ribuan kali lebih indah darimu!_ _"_

" _Iiihh~ kau menggelikan_ _"_

" _Saat kau berbelok menjadi penyuka pisang sepertiku, maka aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang tertawa paling keras untukmu_ _"_

" _Aku tidak akan menjadi penyuka pisang sepertimu!_ _S_ _elamanya a_ _ku a_ _kan tetap menjadi penyukai melon_ _dan vagina_ _"_

" _Dasar hitam mesum! Kita lihat saja!_ _"_

" _Ya, kita lihat saja!_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Bagaimana kalau hanya salah satu dari kalian yang lolos dalam audisi ini?_ _"_

 _Tanya salah satu pria dewasa yang duduk dikursi juri dihadapan Jong In dan Sehun. Pria tampan dan dewasa tersebut adalah Kangta. Salah satu penyanyi senior yang masih bertahan di perusahaan musik tersebut_ _dan sekarang menjadi juri untuk memilih bakat-bakat baru yang akan di didik menjadi bintang terkenal_ _. Kangta membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menatap kedua pemuda tersebut dengan onyx kelamnya. Sementara kedua pria muda tersebut hanya menatap datar padanya._

" _Kim Jong In, aku dengar kau adalah keponakan direktur Kim, kau bisa saja memasuki perusahaan ini tanpa audisi. Kenapa kau malah mengikuti audisi dan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan penampilan buruk itu?_ _"_

 _Lanjut Kangta lagi dengan suara yang dibuat semenyebalkan mungkin ditelinga Jong In dan Sehun._

" _Dan kau Oh Sehun! Kau salah satu mahasiswa jurusan seni dan bisnis, kenapa kau tidak fokus saja pada pendidikanmu dahulu? Kenapa kau malah membuang waktumu di_ _audisi seperti ini? Apa alasanmu berada dihadapanku juga untuk mempermalukan dirimu sendiri? Kau tidak bisa menyanyi, dan tarianmu juga tidak lebih baik dari Jong In_ _"_

" _Kalau kau bicara lagi, aku pasti akan mencekikmu_ _"_

" _Kenapa? Saat aku mengkritikmu, kau tidak marah, tapi saat aku mengkritik Oh Sehun kenapa kau marah Kim Jong In? Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?_ _"_

 _Tanya Kangta dengan senyuman_ _an_ _yang sangat memuakkan dimata Jong In. Ya, hanya untuk Jong In. Karena hanya pria itu yang masih menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap jijik pada sosok Kangta yang tengah tersenyum dibalik kepalan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Sementara Sehun, pria itu hanya menunduk dalam._

 _Sehun tengah memikirkan semua perkataan Kangta. Semua yang_ _pria itu_ _katakan benar adanya_ _._ _I_ _a tidak kaya, suaranya tidak sebagus temannya Jimin, rap-nya juga tidak sehandal Kidoh, dan menarinya tidak sebaik Jong In. Ia hanya bemodalkan wajah tampan dengan sifat rendah hati miliknya. Sisanya, ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dipamerkan. Tapi, dimana ada keinginan pasti ada jalan bukan?_ _Dan sekarang i_ _a_ _hanya_ _harus mencoba segala kemungkinan_ _untuk menemukan jalan keluarnya._

" _Jangan asal bicara kau pria tua! Cciih~ jangan mengkritik sahabatku, dia tidak-_ _"_

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa berada dipuncak dan meraih semua keinginanku?_ _"_

 _Perkataan Jong In terputus saat Sehun kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kangta dengan raut wajah penuh putus asa dan tatapan kosong. Dan kemudian senyuman kemenangan terlukis diwajah Kangta. Membuat Jong In menatap penuh tanya pada sahabatnya. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Kenapa ia seperti tengah menyerahkan diri kepada sosok Kangta?_

" _Kau harus merubah dirimu Oh Sehun! Aku akan membantumu_ _"_

" _Merubah diriku? Bagaimana?_ _"_

" _Ya, langkah pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah, meninggalkan semua hal yang akan menghalangi jalanmu_ _"_

" _Maksudmu?_ _"_

 _Sehun menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Kangta. Ia tidak mengerti tentu saja. Sementara Kangta hanya tersenyum maklum dan beranjak dari kursinya. Menepuk pelan pundak Sehun._

" _Cinta, kau tahu, karena cinta bisa menghambat semua keinginanmu. Dan cinta juga akan memudarkan semangat juangmu hingga kau menjadi terlalu takut untuk maju. Kau tahu Sehun, kalau kau ingin menjadi idol dan merubah hidupmu, maka kau hanya perlu fokus pada impianmu itu. Fokus yang terbagi hanya akan membuatmu meraih setengah dari_ _hasil yang kau capai._ _"_

 _Kangta menepuk lengan Sehun sebagai penutup. Ia tersenyum pada Jong In yang kini juga ikut tersenyum pada Kangta. Pria dewasa tersebut menepuk bahu Jong In, lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Dan tak lama kembali ketempat duduknya lagi._

 _ **Aku harus membuat Sehun berpisah dari Luhan, karena Luhan-lah yang membuat sisi kuat Sehun untuk meraih keinginannya hancur. Luhan-lah yang menjadi rantai pengikat Oh Sehun agar tidak pergi dengan menggantungkan dirinya pada Sehun yang sebenarnya juga sama tergantung oleh impiannya.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun menatap tajam berkas yang ia terima dari CEO Kim tadi sore. Ia menatap lembaran kertas tersebut seakan disana tertulis vonis hukuman bagi kejahatan yang ia lakukan. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri mengingat segala hal yang dikatakan oleh Kangta tadi. Tawarannya sangat menggiurkan untuk ditolak. Tawaran yang tidak merugikannya secara materi tapi menyiksanya secara batin._

 _Ia diterima sebagai traine diperusahan besar sekelas MS Entertainment, tentu saja Jong In juga diterima karena ia adalah keponakan dari direktur perusahaan tersebut. Tapi saat ia sudah mendapat berkas yang berisi surat kontrak dan juga aturan traine_ _itu_ _, ia mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan keputusannya. Hati_ _nya_ _yang paling dalam_ _menyuruh untuk merobek kertas tersebut, tapi logika menyuruhnya agar langsung melakukan tanda tangan dan cap jari dilembaran tipis itu._

 _Luhan_

 _Nama itu benar-benar mengganggu kinerja otakya. Menyebabkan hati dan akalnya menyuarakan dua hal yang bertolak belakang. Saat mengingat_ _ **perkataan**_ _Kangta dan juga melihat poin paling utama di halaman peraturan yang tertulis_ _ **tidak menjalin hubungan selama 4 tahun kedepan.**_ _Kedua hal tersebut benar-benar membuatnya semakin pusing dan mual. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

 _Menjalin hubungan rahasia, apakah hal itu mungkin terjadi? Apabila ia melepaskan Luhan saat ini, apa ada kemungkinan kalau ia bisa memiliki Luhan lagi? Akankah Luhan menerimanya atau justru membencinya saat tahu bahwa Sehun yang ia kenal sederhana dan apa adanya justru kini menunjukkan sisi lain_ _yang sejak lama disembunyikannya,_ _yaitu Sehun yang lelah dengan kemiskinan dan haus akan teriakan pemujaan?_

" _Sehunnie_ _"_

 _Sosok mungil itu mengguncang lembut bahu Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kosong jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak ramai dari balkon kamar mereka. Ia sudah memanggil Sehun sebanyak_ _dua_ _kali, dan saat ia memanggil untuk ke tiga kalinya diiringi guncangan kecil dibahu lebar itu, barulah Sehun meresponnya. Berkas yang Sehun pegang tadi segera ia letakkan dimeja yang ada disisinya dalam keadaan terbalik._

" _Ada apa Lu?_ _"_

 _Sehun meraih lengan kecil Luhan. Mendudukkan pria mungil itu dipangkuannya. Melingkarkan lengan kokoh tersebut dipinggang mungil yang bahkan sama mungilnya dengan pinggang para gadis._

" _Kau yang ada apa hyung! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, tapi kau hanya menatap benda itu seakan ia akan menghilang saat kau mengalihkan tatapanmu darinya_ _"_

 _Luhan mengerling kesal pada berkas Sehun tadi. Memajukan bibir mungilnya sebagai bentuk protes kalau dirinya tidak suka diabaikan oleh pria tampannya._

" _Maafkan aku Lu, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi_ _"_

 _Sehun mengecup bibir mungil tersebut dan terkekeh saat melihat rona merah muda yang mulai menghiasi wajah manis kekasihnya._

" _Kenapa Lulu manis sekali eoh?_ _"_

 _Sehun mulai menyesap bibir pink tersebut dengan rakus. Seakan rasa manis dari bibir mungil itu adalah Heroin terbaik yang_ _sangat_ _sayang untuk dilewatkan._

" _Eemmpthh~ Sehunnie, besok kan kau harus kuliah pagi_ _"_

 _Luhan berusaha mendorong dada Sehun saat pria tampan tersebut memulai pertarungan lidah mereka._ _Luhan sadar kemana arah perbuatan awal Sehun ini nantinya._ _Membuat Sehun memberengut dan justru semakin turun untuk mengecupi leher jenjang kekasih manisnya. Menyesap kulit seputih susu tersebut dengan kuat, hingga menyisakan warna merah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya._

" _Sehunnie aahh~_ _"_

" _Aku tidak peduli sayang! Aku hanya menginginkanmu malam ini!_ _"_

 _Sehun-pun_ _meremas kecil junior Luhan yang masih terbungkus celana piyama itu lalu_ _mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dengan mudah. Membawanya memasuki kamar yang selalu menjadi saksi dalam percintaan panas mereka setiap malam dan di akhir pekan. Kamar yang selalu me_ _ndengar_ _betapa Sehun memuja keindahan malaikat cantiknya, serta membuktikan bahwa ia adalah sosok dominan dan pemilik jiwa_ _serta_ _raga Luhan. Dan sebagai bukti bahwa Oh Sehun hanya milik Luhan._

 _Jika_ _kau adalah sebuah bintang_

 _Maka aku akan menjadi langit malam untukmu_

 _Jika_ _kau adalah sebuah kumbang_

 _Maka aku akan menjadi bunga untukmu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Missing

Luhan sudah berada di bandara sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Disisi kanannya terdapat seorang balita 3 tahun dengan kecantikan yang menurun darinya itu tengah menangis menatap sang kakek dan sang bibi yang kini tengah mengantar Luhan beserta kedua malaikat kecilnya itu kebandara.

"Sena jangan nakal disana! Jaga adikmu dengan baik, dan jangan merengek ya, kasihan mama-mu harus bekerja sambil merawat kalian sendirian"

Angela mengusap rambut panjang gadis kecil yang tengah menangis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa sadar air mata juga mulai menetes diwajah cantiknya yang bahkan tak terlihat tua meski usianya jauh lebih tua dari Luhan.

"Bibi halus ke Kolea ya, halus meggunjungi Sena disana"

"Bibi pasti akan sering berkunjung, jangan menagis lagi ya sayang"

Luhan tersenyum lirih melihat malaikat kecilnya dan juga sepupunya yang justru lebih seperti ibu dan anak. Sementara disisi kiri Luhan putra kebangaannya tengah mendengarkan nasehat sang kakek. Luhan terkekeh. Walupun Sena lebih tua lima menit dari Sehan, tapi tetap saja Sehan akan bersikap jauh lebih dewasa dari pada kakaknya. Sehan bahkan tidak menangis dan hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya pada sang kakek. Walau sesekali ia akan mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan kakeknya.

' _Kepada seluruh penumpang diharapkan mulai bersiap-siap, pesawat akan segera lepas landas_ _'_

Suara pramugari wanita itu mengganggu moment ketiga orang dewasa dan dua balita yang ada di ruang tunggu tersebut. Membuat Luhan dengan segera menyerahkan trolly berisi koper-kopernya kepada salah satu pelayan yang memang selalu dibawa ayahnya.

"Baiklah sudah saatnya kita pergi! Kami akan berangkat sekarang"

Luhan tersenyum pada Angela dan Hangeng. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Angela dengan erat. Mengusap punggung sempit itu agar segera berhenti menangis.

"Jaga dirimu _jie-jie,_ sesekali datanglah untuk berkunjung, kau mengerti"

Luhan mengusap punggung Angela yang bergetar karena menangis. Ia sudah pernah bepisah dengan adik kecilnya 4 tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang ia harus berpisah kembali dengan Xiao Lu miliknya. Itu benar-benar menyedihkan, apalagi saat ini ia tidak bisa lagi melihat dua malaikat kecil Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan itu untuk waktu yang entah berapa lama.

"Baba, aku berangkat! Datanglah dengan mama ke Seoul! Aku rasa mama merindukan rumahnya di Seoul"

Luhan mengecup pipi sang baba lalu memeluk pria tua kebanggaannya itu dengan erat. Dan tanpa terasa air matanya menetes saat mengingat bahwa ia telah membohongi sang baba selama 4 tahun ini tentang ayah dari kedua malaikat kecilnya. Ia merasa bersalah ditambah terluka karena babanya akan kembali berjuang sendiri mengurus perusahaan dan merawat sang mama. Sang mama yang kini mengidap penyakit ganas yang bisa kapan saja merenggut nyawanya.

"Baba akan ke Seoul dengan mamamu saat kau mulai merengek merindukan kami"

"Aku akan meminta kalian datang tiap hari kalau begitu pria tuaku"

"Dasar anak muda! Baba bisa bangkrut kalau kau meminta baba ke Korea setiap hari"

Hangeng mengacak rambut putranya. Mengeratkan syal biru muda yang melilit leher putranya itu agar terus memberinya kehangatan baginya.

"Bersemangatlah dan jangan ulangi kesalahan masa lalumu disana nak"

"Eung! Aku tidak akan mengulangi kebodohan masa laluku"

"Anak pintar! Baba menyayangimu"

"Aku lebih menyayaingi baba"

Hangeng mengecup kening Luhan cukup lama. Entah kenapa kepergian Luhan kali ini terasa kembali memberatkan hatinya. Menahannya untuk tidak membiarkan putra cantiknya ini pergi lagi dari pandangan matanya dan lepas dari perhatiannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk kembali berpisah dengan putranya. Tidak ada satu pun orang luar yang bisa ia percaya saat ini. Dan satu-satunya pilihan adalah Luhan-nya.

"Yasudah, kami pergi dulu! Say good bye sweety!"

Luhan mengusak rambut kedua buah hatinya. Memintanya untuk memberi salam terakhir pada bibi dan kakek mereka.

"Good bye aunty, Good bye granpa!"

Ucap keduanya serempak sambil melambaikan tangan mungil mereka, lalu memasuki pintu yang menjadi pemisah antara mereka dengan kedua orang tersebut.

"Semoga kau selalu berbahagia dimanapun kau berada nak"

Seorang pria paruh baya tetapi masih sangat cantik yang berada di dalam mobil mewah tersebut berucap lirih saat melihat pesawat yang membawa kedua cucu dan putra kebanggaannya itu terbang di angkasa. Ia tersenyum dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar kebahagian dan perlindungan Nya akan selalu bersama dengan putra dan kedua cucunya.

Missing

"OH SEHUNNNN! Cepat bangun kau _magnae_ kurang ajar!"

Sebuah teriakan membahana meruntuhkan semua ketenangan di salah satu flat mewah yang sudah seperti rumah pribadi bagi keenam pria luar biasa yang menjadi idola kaum adam dan hawa itu. Seorang pria manis bertubuh molek berdiri diambang pintu sebuah kamar dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan emosinya.

"Baby, tenanglah"

Pria tampan bersuara merdu yang berdiri dibelakang pria manis tersebut tampak tengah memeluk bahu sempitnya dengan lembut. Mengusapnya dengan hati-hati, berusaha membuat kekasih manisnya ini tenang dan tidak mendapat darah tinggi setelah ini.

"Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan Jongdae-ah! Aku tidak bisa memaafkan _magnae_ bejat itu lagi. Bagaimana kalau kelakuannya ini ketahuan oleh dispect? Exo bisa hancur dan aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan Kim Jongdae"

Pria tampan tersebut hanya mendesah pasrah. Kekasihnya ini sangat tahu bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa terdiam dengan mudah.

Kim Minseok, adalah pria manis berpipi chubby yang menjadi _salah satu_ manager untuk EXO. Minseok juga menyandang status kekasih dari pria tampan yang memiliki suara indah dan jernih Kim Jongdae atau Chen. Dan saat ini Minseok tengah berkunjung ke tempat tinggal artis-nya di pagi buta. Menemukan pemandangan memuakkan yaitu si bungsu EXO yang kini tengah tertidur pulas tanpa busana dibalik selimut tebalnya dengan seorang wanita yang sama telanjangnya. Dengan posisi si wanita yang tengah meringkuk didada bidang Sehun. _Menjijikan._

"Ada apa _hyung?_ Kau mengganggu pagiku!"

Sehun mulai membuka mata sipitnya. Menyesuaikan diri dengan silau cahaya matahari yang menyapa retinanya. Ia bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya. Memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Efek alkohol yang ia konsumsi semalam baru terasa dipagi hari.

"Berengsek! Hei bitch! Bangunlah dan enyah dari sini!"

Minsok menarik kasar rambut si wanita yang masih terlelap itu. Emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun dan ia tidak peduli walaupun yang menjadi lawannya saat ini adalah wanita. Kekerasan terhadap seorang wanita yang memang seorang murahan bukanlah melanggar hukum menurut Minseok saat ini.

"Aahh~ kau kasar sekali! Dasar pria jadi-jadian!"

Si wanita yang ternyata adalah seorang model baru yang memang kurang pamor itu menatap Minseok dengan nyalang. Ia bangun sambil memegangi selimut putih itu untuk menutupi payudaranya yang memang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Jalang! Pergilah dari sini sebelum aku mencabik wajah hasil operasimu itu dengan pisau dapur berkarat!"

Minseok menunjuk wajah sang wanita dengan ibu jarinya. Memperingati dengan nada dingin yang benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Dan kau Oh Sehun! Aku harus bicara denganmu!"

Minseok menarik kekasihnya Jongdae keluar dari kamar Sehun. Membanting pintu kayu tak berdosa tersebut dengan sangat bertenaga. Membuat kelima pria yang ada diluar kamar memilih cepat-cepat masuk kekamar lagi. Hell, siapa yang tidak takut dengan Big Boss seperti Minseok. Ayahnya adalah seorang Yakuza, dan sifat menyeramkan tuan Kim benar-benar menurun pada Minseok saat marah.

"KALIAN JANGAN TIDUR LAGI! Cepat bersiap dan kita rapat diruang tengah!"

Teriakan Minseok kali ini terdengar lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Membuat Chen yang ada disisinya hanya mampu menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Chen bingung, entah ia harus bersyukur atau justru bersedih memiliki kekasih seperti Minseok yang memiliki suara ekstra saat sedang marah.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit pasca keributan tadi, kini seluruh member EXO berkumpul diruang tengah dengan keadaan yang masih sedikit berantakan karena belum ada satu-pun yang mandi kecuali Minseok. Sehun, biang keributan tadi kini hanya diam dan melirik malas pria-pria disekelilingnya. Membuat Minseok semakin emosi melihat wajah Sehun yang telah berhasil membuat tekanan darahnya naik dipagi hari.

"Aku akan pindah kesini mulai sekarang! Kelakuan Oh Sehun benar-benar sudah melewati batas, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan EXO hancur karenamu Sehun"

Minseok memulai rapat mereka dengan aura penuh kemarahan pada Sehun. Salahnya yang mematuhi ucapan Chen untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen pria tampan itu. Membuatnya tidak leluasa mengawasi Sehun yang memang memiliki watak berengsek itu.

Tidak ada bantahan dari seluruh member. Semua hanya diam seakan mengatakan bahwa keputusan Minseok benar karena mereka juga sudah lelah dengan sifat berengsek Sehun yang semakin menjadi dua bulan belakangan.

"Dan juga, aku membawa undangan pesta yang akan kita hadiri besok malam. Aku harap kalian tidak lupa dengan pesta formal perusahan China yang mengontrak kalian untuk menjadi brand ambasadornya itu."

"Jadi kita benar-benar akan mendatangi pesta membosankan seperti itu?"

Kai mengeluh dengan malas saat mengingat ia harus menggunakan jas formal kepesta membosankan seperti itu. Jas benar-benar bukan style seorang Kim Kai.

"Tentu saja! Dan aku aku akan pergi bersama Yixing menyiapkan stelan jas formal untuk kalian semua!"

Balas Minseok sambil melayangkan tatapan intimidasi pada Kai. Kemudian ia tersenyum cantik saat Kai mulai mengangguk patuh akan tindasan Minseok.

"Baiklah, aku harus berangkat sekarang dengan Yixing, aku akan memilih jas terbaik untuk kalian semua"

Minseok yang menyeramkan sudah hilang dan digantikan dengan Minseok yang manis. Ia tersenyum pada adik-adiknya itu. Mengecup bibir Chen dan memilih pergi lebih cepat sebelum ia kehilangan jas-jas bagus itu. Berbelanja dengan sahabat sekaligus rekannya di posisi manager idol group besar seperti EXO, Zhang Yixing atau yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi Kim Yixing, tunangan dari leader EXO yaitu, Kim Junmyoon atau Suho.

"Aku pasti akan sangat tampan dengan jas keren pilihan Yixing-ge!"

Baekhyun terkekeh saat membayangkan betapa tampannya ia dengan style-an jas. Image manisnya akan sedikit berkurang dan para fans-nya akan berteriak 'tampan' padanya.

"Kau akan tetap manis walau dengan jas Baekie sayang! Dan kau tampak jauh lebih manis dalam keadaan tanpa busana tengah mendesah dibawahku"

Ucap pria dengan senyum lebar dan bertubuh subur disamping Baekhyun. Menunjukkan senyum tampannya yang justru dianggap idiot oleh Baekhyun.

"Berhenti menjadi mesum Park Yoda!"

Dan Baekhyun-pun mulai memukuli wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa terbahak itu dengan bantal sofa. Dengan wajah memerah dan ekspressi menggemaskan. Membuat yang lain juga ikut tertawa sambil menggodanya. Pasangan happy virus yang bisa merubah suasan mencekam tadi menjadi lebih hidup.

.

.

.

Pintu kaya itu terbuka setelah diketuk tiga kali oleh sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang dari luar ruangan. Sedikit membungkuk guna menghormati sosok manis yang kini tengah sibuk menggoreskan tinta-nya dilembaran berkas yang akan berubah menjadi lembaran uang direkening perusahaannya. Tak lama pria manis tersebut mengangkat wajahnya. Sedikit tersenyum pada seseorang yang sudah ia anggap teman sejak 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya-nya sopan. Bahasa yang ia gunakan-pun masihlah bahasa sang ayah, karena pria dihadapannya pasti mengerti dengan baik apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan desainer yang akan menjahit jas yang akan anda pakai besok malam direktur Xi!"

Pria tampan tersebut menyuruh seorang gadis memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sang gadis-pun membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Aku bisa membelinya saja Kris-ge!"

Luhan memberengut lucu. Tetapi ia tetap patuh dengan berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri kedua sosok tersebut. Membuat Kris terkekeh dengan kelakuan teman kecilnya ini.

"Maaf direktur, saya Park Jihyun, saya akan mengukur tubuh anda"

Ucap gadis itu sopan. Ia mengeluarkan meteran dan buku catatan kecilnya. Mulai mengukur tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Besok artis yang menjadi brand ambasador mall kita dipastikan akan menghadiri pesta juga direktur, wartawan yang sudah mendapat izin perusahaan juga akan meliput acara kita dari awal hingga akhir"

Kris memulai laporan-nya pada Luhan. Bagaimana-pun pria manis ini masih 3 jam berada di kantor ini. Dan sudah tugasnya sebagai sekretaris menjelaskan jadwal harian Luhan.

"Apa wartawannya akan banyak?"

"Paling tidak akan ada tiga puluh wartawan yang akan datang direktur"

"Apa pestanya akan lama?"

"Dimulai pukul 7 dan berakhir pukul 11 malam. Kurang lebih 4 jam direktur"

"Siapa saja yang akan datang? Apa ayahku akan datang?"

"Direktur Xi sibuk mengurus perusahaan di China, beliau tidak akan bisa datang. Dan yang menghadiri pesta adalah beberapa petinggi negara ini, pemegang saham, dan juga icon kita"

"Siapa brand ambasador untuk mall kita?"

"Sebuah idol group ternama, EXO direktur"

.

.

.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, Ff nya aku bikin 6K lebih -_- maafin aku ya telat updatenya :v

Don't forget for leave your sign with review guys..

Thanks buat supportnya kemarin di chapt pertama, responnya cukup bagus ㅋㅋㅋ

Kenapa namanya gak ziyu heowen? Entahlah, aku kepikirannya Sena ama Sehan. Soalnya kan kembarnya cewe cowo

Sedikit demi sedikit masa lalu HunHan udah kebuka kan ya, belum masuk sedih-sedihnya wkwkwkkw...

Jangan marah karena aku gak balas review ya, salahkan aja kuota yang emang gak banyak-banyak banget ini :'(

Aku selalu kena virus males ngetik, jadi ingetin aja kalau telat lagi updatenya ya wkwkwkkw...

Thanks a lot guys and sider kapan tobat? Kkk.. Always Love HunHan 3

thanks to:

psw7 LisnaOhLu120 SFA30 Arifahohse cici fu bijin YJS xdhinnie0595 KMHHS Seravin509 .58 KimSora94 hunexohan hunmywolf412 rydeer .562 Feelai Menglupi cry itsathenazi doki DEERHUN794 msluhan87 HLove mischa baby Kezia98


	3. Chapter 3 The Pain

**Missing**

 _By_ **selulu7**

 _ **HunHan Fanfiction**_

 _ **Cast from EXO member (OT12) and other kpop idol**_

 _ **Drama - Hurt - Romance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don**_ _ **'t Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Yaoi - OOC - No Bash - Don't be a plagiator okey ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Rading ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Previous Chapter_

" _Besok artis yang menjadi brand ambasador mall kita dipastikan akan menghadiri pesta juga direktur, wartawan yang sudah mendapat izin perusahaan juga akan meliput acara kita dari awal hingga akhir"_

 _Kris memulai laporan-nya pada Luhan. Bagaimana-pun pria manis ini masih 3 jam berada di kantor ini. Dan baru sekaranglah ia benar-benar bisa memulai pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris direktur_

" _Apa wartawannya akan banyak?"_

" _Paling tidak akan ada tiga puluh wartawan yang akan datang direktur"_

" _Apa pestanya akan lama?"_

" _Dimulai pukul 7 dan berakhir pukul 11 malam. Kurang lebih 4 jam direktur"_

" _Siapa saja yang akan datang? Apa ayahku akan datang?"_

" _Direktur_ _Lu_ _sibuk mengurus perusahaan di China, beliau tidak akan bisa datang. Dan yang menghadiri pesta adalah beberapa petinggi negara ini, pemegang saham, dan juga icon kita"_

" _Siapa brand ambasador untuk mall kita?"_

" _Sebuah idol group ternama, EXO direktur"_

.

.

.

Missing

Hiruk pikuk canda tawa dan dentingan gelas dengan gelas ataupun sendok dengan piring itu menjadi pengiring lagu klasik di tengah ball room sebuah hotel berbintang lima dikawasan Cheondamdong Korea Selatan. Tak sedikit para wanita yang melirik tertarik kepada enam pria tampan yang datang dengan stelan jas formal keluaran terbaru dari merek desainer ternama dunia itu.

Kedatangan mereka sepuluh menit yang lalu dengan mudah menarik perhatian semua undangan pesta formal ini. Dan keberadaan mereka berhasil membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih ribut oleh suara para wanita yang tengah membicarakan betapa tampan dan penuh kharismanya enam pria tersebut.

Keenam pria tampan tersebut adalah idol group yang menjadi brand ambasador pusat perbelanjaan yang malam ini mengadakan pesta pembukaannya. Idol group asuhan entertaiment ternama di Korea dan saat ini tengah dielu-elukan oleh jutaan gadis di luar sana. Dan idol group tersebut mereka panggil dengan sebutan EXO.

Leader dari keenam pria tampan tersebut tampak tersenyum dan membalas sapaan para undangan yang menyapanya, bahkan tak jarang ia sedikit membungkuk saat bertemu pria dewasa yang mungkin pernah berjasa membesarkan dirinya dan grupnya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya berwajah dingin dan angkuh tapi penuh kharisma serta sesekali membungkuk hormat saat melihat beberapa orang yang mereka kenal.

Minseok dan Yixing selaku manager keenam pria tersebut juga tak jarang berjabat tangan dengan pria-pria dan wanita disana. Sudah cukup akrab dan terbiasa berbaur dengan kalangan atas seperti mereka.

Suasana kembali riuh oleh beberapa pria dan wanita yang kembali berbisik saat pintu kayu utama ball room tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan sosok jangkung berwajah blasteran dan berambut pirang dengan potongan rambut berponi seperti tokoh kartun Jepang. Ditambah dengan tubuh yang dibalut jas formal yang pas ditubuh perfectional-nya. Berjalan dengan gagah dan penuh kharisma serta sesekali tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang disana. Dia adalah Kris Wu. Sekretaris dari Direktur Lu dan dia adalah sekretaris termuda dan tertampan di Youko Group. Keturunan China-Canada, kaya serta cerdas. Dan kata 'sempurna' sepertinya sangat cocok sebagai penggambaran sosok seperti Kris Wu.

Sehun hanya menatap malas para wanita yang kini sudah berpaling darinya lalu beralih menatap berbinar pada Kris. Membuat dia tanpa sengaja berdecih dan mengumpat di dalam hati.

 _Tampan sedikit saja, kalian akan berpaling! Murahan!_

Dengan malas, Sehun beranjak dari posisinya saat ini. Berjalan tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara menuju meja bar kecil yang khusus disiapkan untuk para undangan. Memesan Tequilla berjenis Plata untuk di campurkan dengan Lime dan Orange Curacao untuk menjadi Great Margarita. Setidaknya percampuran rasa manis, asam, pahit dan membakar itu bisa mengurangi kejenuhan Sehun berada ditempat membosankan seperti ini. Sehun lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di club dan one night stand dari pada tersenyum palsu dan bersikap sok ramah di depan manusia-manusia penjilat ini. Menjijikan!

Dibelakang pria tampan tersebut berjalan seorang pria manis yang hanya mengenakan kemeja biru muda serta blezer hitam membalut tubuh mungilnya. Kaki jenjang dan kecil itu dilapisi jeans berwarna senada blezernya. Rambut hitam kecoklatan itu dinaikan keatas mempertontonkan kening mulusnya. Menambah kesan tampan dan maskulin pria mungil tersebut. Banyak wanita yang memekik gemas didalam hati saat pria mungil itu tersenyum pada beberapa direksi yang menyapanya. Onyx rusa itu berbinar dengan dan senyuman tulus itu berhasil menyentuh hati orang-orang disana.

"Astaga! Tampan sekali~"

Gumam Baekhyun yang saat ini juga tengah menaruh perhatian pada sosok mungil yang tampan tersebut. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar kalau ucapannya dengan mudah ditangkap oleh pria bertelinga peri disisinya. Membuat di kening pria tampan tersebut tercetak anak sungai dengan alis mata yang tertekuk.

"Tampan dari mana? Tinggi kalian saja tidak jauh berbeda, wajahnya seperti bayi rusa, tubuhnya kurus, dan bibir itu, sepertinya mengenakan lipglose!"

Ucap Chanyeol berusaha merebut kembali perhatian kekasih manisnya. Bagi Chanyeol, pria kecil itu cantik seperti Baekhyun. Dia hanya kebetulan menemukan style yang membuatnya tampan. Chanyeol yakin, saat rambut berspary tersebut basah dan menutupin keningnya, pria itu akan menjadi sosok manis seperti Baekhyuni-nya. Chanyeol benar-benar memuji penata rias pria manis itu yang sangat berhasil membuat pria cantik berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tampan. Jangan lupakan kalau Chanyeol adalah pihak yang 'memasuki', jadi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas mana pria yang 'dimasuki' dan mana pria yang 'memasuki'.

"Kau ini! Kalau kau tidak lupa, kau pun memakai lipglose Park Chanyeol!"

Kesal Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam sosok Chanyeol yang menjulang disisinya. Walaupun Baekhyun melakukan hal tersebut, dimata Chanyeol kekasih manisnya ini tampak seperti sedang ber-aegyo padanya. Karena benar saja, tak ada yang menyeramkan dari sosok manis bermarga Byun tersebut. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, semuanya manis dan menggemaskan. Seperti puppy milik Kai, sangat imut.

"Sudahlah Baeki! Aku rasa aku jauh lebih tampan dari pria itu! Dan aku tau, kau lebih menyukai pria yang kuat dan hot sepertiku!"

Narsis Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari tangan kecil Baekhyun didadanya.

"Diam atau malam ini kau tidur di sofa!"

Iner Baekhyun yang sudah terlalu lelah dengan keidiotan pria-nya ini. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun memilih berjalan kemeja panjang penuh hidangan manis. Mengambil sepotong chees cake dengan satu buah strawberry dan jeruk diatasnya. Membawanya kemeja yang sudah lebih dahulu ditempati oleh rekan-rekan satu groupnya.

 **Missing**

Pria berkulit tan tersebut menatap tajam sosok mungil yang kini tengah tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengan beberapa pria bule yang sepertinya adalah rekan direksi diperusahaannya. Bercakap dengan bahasa asing yang cukup dipahaminya. Ia tidak salah lihat. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan seseorang dari masa lalu sahabatnya. Seseorang yang berhasil merubah Oh Sehun si pria berwajah dingin tapi berhati hangat menjadi Oh Sehun si pria berwajah dingin tapi berhati iblis.

Sosok yang selama ini meninggalkan Sehun dengan rasa bersalah yang harus ditanggung seumur hidupnya. Menjadikan Oh Sehun semakin berengsek karena kepedihan masa lalu yang silih berganti menghinggapi malamnya yang kelam. Luhan. Si tuan muda cantik yang pernah menghampiri hidup Sehun selama tiga tahun. Dan meninggalkan Sehun selama hampir empat tahun.

 _Luhan~_

Kai berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut. Melangkah sedikit ragu karena tidak ingin menganggu percakapan yang tengah orang itu bangun bersama rekan bisnisnya. Kai sadar, sosok tersebut pasti akan sangat terkejut melihat dirinya. Ia juga siap apabila sosok manis tersebut memaki atau bahkan memukulnya ditengah keramaian ini dan mengakibatkan karirnya terguncang. Karena Kai sadar, ia juga bersalah karena _menghancurkan cinta tulus sepasang insan manusia dengan pemikiran dangkalnya._

Setelah sampai beberapa meter disamping Luhan, lidah Kai lantas terasa kelu hanya sekedar menyebut nama Luhan. Lidahnya seakan berat dan tidak pantas untuk menyebutkan nama malaikat seperti Luhan. Menjadikan tubuhnya hanya sanggup terdiam bagai manaquin sambil memandangi sosok cantik tersebut dalam diam.

"Direktur Lu, selamat atas peresmian mall ini! Dan kita semua akan bekerja lebih keras lagi di proyek hotel Youko!"

"Ya! Aku akan berusaha memimpin Youku Group mengusai pasaran Asia agar bisa menembus Amerika!"

"Untuk Youko group dan direktur muda kita!"

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangkat gelas champagnenya. Bersulang dengan empat pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai dewan direksi Youko group Korea. Meminum minuman berkadar alkohol rendah itu dengan anggun dan berwibawa. Benar-benar seperti pangeran kelas atas yang terlatih dengan baik diistana.

"Direktur! Sudah saatnya kita duduk!"

Kris datang mendekati Luhan. Membungkuk sopan saat ia merasa mengganggu perbincangan dewan direksi dengan diriktur muda-nya.

"Ah! Sudah waktunya ya! Baiklah!"

Luhan tersenyum. Saat itu lampu aula mulai dimatikan. Menyisakan lampu podium dan cahaya di layar putih besar yang berasal dari infoku didepannya. Kris menuntun Luhan kekursinya. Kursi dengan meja bundar di bagian paling depan dan memunggungi orang-orang dibelakangnya. Tanpa mengetahui seorang pria berkulit tan yang hanya tersenyum miris karena tidak bisa berbicara dengan sosok yang mungkin bisa merubah kembali sahabat baiknya.

Dilayar sudah terpampang logo perusahaan Youko Group yang berdampingan dengan merk mall yang esok hari akan mulai dibuka untuk umum. Lalu layar berganti menjadi profile perusahaan Youku dan pemimpinnya yaitu Lu Hangeng. Dilayar kembali berganti dengan video proses pembangunan proyek mall tersebut. Mulai dari pemasangan kuda-kuda hingga gedung tersebut berdiri menjadi 7 lantai. Dan terakhir video yang terputar adalah CF. Video pendek yang memperlihatkan enam pria tampan yang merupakan anggota idol group terkenal.

Satu persatu wajah idol group tersebut di close up. Seperti memperlihatkan betapa bahagianya mereka memasuki pusat perbelanjaan elite yang dipenuhi oleh produk-produk ternama dari dalam dan luar negeri. Pemberian diskon yang besar-besaran hingga keramahan para karyawan toko terhadap pelanggan.

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat CF tersebut. Ia merasa puas dengan bagian pemasaran karena tidak salah memilih icon. Karena menurut Luhan, empat pria tersebut benar-benar tampan dan sempurna. Luhan masih tersenyum saat hendak kembali menyesap champagne-nya. Hingga pergerakannya terhenti saat dilayar menampilkan dua orang pria dengan warna kulit berbeda tengah bertindak. Pria berkulit tan tersebut tampak sedang memilih jas formal disalah satu butik. Dan pria berkulit pucat tampak sedang memilih cincin dengan serius.

Wajah Luhan menegang. Tangannya gemetar mengakibatkan gelas chaampagne ditangannya terjatuh membentur lantai yang beralaskan karpet merah tersebut. Bibir merah muda mengkilatnya tampak berubah sedikit putih saat dirasa jantungnya mulai berpompa semakin cepat.

Tidak-tidak! Tidak mungkin! Oh Sehun ada disini? Dan lebih parah Kim Jong In juga disini? Tidak-tidak! luhan tidak boleh bertemu mereka. Luhan tidak ingin. Luhan belum siap untuk itu.

 _Kau bodoh Luhan! Kenapa kau tidak tidak pernah tahu perkembangan Oh Sehun selama ini? Kalau kau sedikit saja memperhatikan perkembangannya, hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi!_

Rutuk Luhan didalam hati. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling ball room. Gelap. Hanya cahaya temaran yang sekilas memperlihatkan wajah orang-orang disini. Dan Luhan kembali merutuk saat sudut-sudut ruangan tidak terlalu terkena cahaya layar. Membuatnya tidak bisa melihat lebih jauh.

Luhan bisa merasakan, ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan tajam. Dan sialnya ia tidak bisa melihat orang-orang tersebut. Sehingga, dengan kaki yang gemetar, Luhan berdiri dari kursinya. Melangkah hati-hati menuju pintu keluar.

Luhan harus melarikan diri, dia tidak bisa bertemu Sehun lagi. Tidak untuk saat ini. Luhan masih belum sepenuhnya merelakan Sehun walau pria itu sudah membuangnya seperti sampah. Luhan masih menyimpan kerinduan yang besar terhadap ayah biologis kedua anaknya tersebut. Dan apabila ia bertemu Sehun sekarang, bisa-bisa tembok pertahanannya yang kokoh hancur diterjang ombak masa lalu.

 _Cinta pertama yang indah tapi juga menyakitkan! Cinta pertama yang bagaikan kutukan dari sang pencipta karena hanya menyisakan kepedihan yang terbawa seumur hidup._

Tangan mungil Luhan berhasil menggapai ganggang pintu besar ball room tersebut. Dengan perlahan Luhan menarik pintu tersebut, berusaha meminimalisir suara apapun yang mengakibatkan dirinya sampai ketahuan saat tengah melarikan diri.

Grepp~

Sebuah tangan yang lebih besar berhasil menahan tangan mungil Luhan. Menghentikan pergerakan pria manis yang saat ini sudah semakin memucat dengan tubuh yang tersentak menegang.

Kehangatan ini. Lengan kokoh ini. Sentuhan ini. Dan juga aroma ini.

Semua sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Membuat jantung Luhan berdebar semakin cepat dengan air mata yang perlahan terjatuh dari pelupuk rusanya. Luhan masih mengingat dengan jelas semua yang ada pada sosok ini. Dan sialnya, hal itu justru membuat hatinya terasa berdenyut dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diperutnya. Membuatnya mual karena perasaan sesak idadanya, sehingga butiran krystal itu terjatuh tanpa disadari pria manis dengan onyx rusa tersebut.

 **Missing**

 _Luhan tengah menikmati waktu bersantainya diruang TV apartemen dengan sebungkus besar keripik kentang dipelukan dan sekaleng cola tergelatak pasrah di meja didepannya. Matanya sangat fokus memperhatikan tayangan ditelevisi yang menampilkan pertandingan langsung antara Real madrid melawan Manchester City. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Tapi sepertinya semangat pria cantik itu tidak berkurang untuk menonton tim idolanya bertanding. Walau rasa kantuk perlahan menghinggapinya, tapi kekuatan pria cantik itu seolah terisi kembali saat dilayar ditampilkan close up pria tampan idolanya. CR7._

" _Astagaaaa~ ada apa denganmu hyung tampan? Ck kenapa tidak fokus? Aishh~_ _"_

 _Luhan mendesah kesal saat bola yang ditendang striker idolanya itu justru melebar dari gawang lawan. Membuat pria cantik itu menggerutu dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir yang mengerucut imut._

" _GGOOLLLLL~~_ _"_

 _Sorakan Luhan adalah salah satu hal yang wajib dihindari saat tengah malam. Suara malaikat itu akan berubah nyaring dan menyakitkan telinga saat melihat bola hitam putih itu memasuki gawang lawan si penendang. Dan yang membuat Luhan bersorak adalah karena bola tersebut ditendang langsung oleh sang idola. Membuat tim kesayangannya unggul 2-0 dari sang lawan._

 _Tanpa disadari, teriakan Luhan yang terlampau kencang tersebut berhasil menganggu tidur lelap pria tampan berwajah datar dikemar mereka. Dan membangunkan sosok tampan tersebut dari tidurnya juga adalah kesalahan fatal._

" _Oh Luhan! Masuk kekamar dan tidur!_ _"_

 _Ucapnya datar dengan suara yang serak karena baru bangun tidur. Ya, Oh Sehun adalah pria otoriter yang suka mengatur jadwal Luhan selama ini. Memperhatikan jadwal makan, belajar, bermain, hingga jam tidur pria manis itu. Baginya mengurus Luhan sama seperti mengurus bayi besar yang terkadang keras kepala dan manja. Tapi semua ini Sehun lakukan karena ia terlalu mencintai pria manisnya._

 _Tidak ingin sosok kecil itu jatuh sakit apalagi terjerumus kedalam pergaulan bebas. Luhan adalah kekasih yang teramat dicintainya, dan sudah kewajiban Sehun untuk selalu melindungi malaikat kecilnya ini. Dan beruntungnya pria manis itu mengerti alasannya tanpa harus susah payah Sehun jelaskan._

" _Sebentar lagi Sehunnieee~ ini sudah hampir habis~~_ _"_

 _Luhan mencoba ber-aegyo pada Sehun. Menampilkan onyx rusanya yang berbinar cerah dan cherry lips yang menekuk basah, ditambah dengan kedipan super imut yang bisa saja membuat Sehun lepas kendali dan justru berbalik menyerangnya._

" _Tidak! Seharian ini kau sudah sibuk dengan lesmu! Jadi sekarang saatnya kau tidur nyonya Oh!_ _"_

 _Sehun mematikan televisi tersebut. Membuang remotnya ke sofa yang jauh dari Luhan. Lengan besar Sehun juga sudah bergerak menuju punggung pria mungilnya. Mengangkat tubuh mungil itu layaknya anak koala, lalu berjalan kekamar mereka._

" _Sehunieee~ CR7 sedang bermain, dan kau malah membuatku tidak menonton lagi pertandingan seru itu!_ _"_

 _Rengek Luhan setengah merajuk. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang berada dalam gendongan Sehun. Kedua lengan kurusnya sudah melingkar pas di leher jenjang pria tampannya dengan wajah yang bersembunyi di ceruk leher Sehun. Dan Luhan bersumpah, tidak ada yang lebih menggoda dari aroma tubuh pria tampannya ini._

" _Aku tidak peduli Lu! Bagiku yang lebih penting adalah kesehatanmu! Seharian ini kau pasti lelah karena jadwal lesmu, dan sekarang kau malah begadang ditemani makanan dan minuman berpengawet. Oh tidak nyonya! Aku terlalu malas untuk mencium aroma rumah sakit!_ _"_

 _Sindir Sehun saat sebelah tangannya sedikit kesulitan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Setelah berhasil masuk, kaki panjang Sehun bergerak menutup pintu. Menghirup aroma bayi yang berasal dari rambut Luhan-nya. Lihat saja, kekasih cantiknya ini memang tidak pernah dewasa. Bagaimana mungkin pria cantiknya ini masih menggunakan produk bayi diusianya yang bahkan segera memasuki 19 tahun?_

" _Aku tidak lelah! Dan ketahuilan Oh Sehun, rasa lelahku sudah hilang sejak melihat wajah Ronaldo!_ _"_

 _Bangga Luhan sambil memerkan senyum jenakanya. Ia tetap memeluk tubuh Oh Sehun walau pria tampan itu sudah berhenti didepan kasur mereka. Ia berpura-pura memejamkan mata. Menghasilkan kekehan kecil dari Sehun. Kalau sudah seperti ini, berarti ia harus memeluk Luhan-nya hingga fajar mengembalikan kesadaran mereka._

 _Sehun sudah sangat hafal kelakuan unik dan manja pria manisnya. Dengan tenang, Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur besar tersebut. Memposisikan tubuh mungil Luhan dengan nyaman diatasnya. Menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua agar tetap hangat di awal musim dingin ini._

" _Benarkah? Lalu mana yang lebih tampan? Aku atau Ronaldo?_ _"_

 _Sehun mengusap surai halus Luhan. Melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah ia tebak jawabannya. Ia lagi-lagi terkekeh saat merasakan lengan kecil Luhan kembali mengeratkan pelukan dilehernya._

" _Tentu Sehunnie hyungku jauh lebih tampan!_ _"_

 _Jawab Luhan dengan wajah yang tersembunyi didada Sehun. Menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi pipi chubbynya._

" _Aku tau! Kau terlalu menggilaiku Bambi Lu_ _"_

" _Percaya diri sekali! Sudah aku mau tidur!_ _"_

 _Luhan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun. Berucap ketus walau sebenarnya menggemaskan dimata Sehun._

" _Baiklah baiklah tuan putri!_ _"_

 _Kekeh Sehun sambil mengecup sayang kening Luhan. Mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh mungil itu. Dan memejamkan onyx sipitnya._

" _Sehunnie~ jangan pernah meninggalkanku!_ _"_

 _Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba. Membuat Sehun kembali membuka matanya. Menatap langit-langit kamar mereka dengan pandangan menerawang._

" _Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya aku tanpa Sehunnie hyung!_ _"_

 _Lagi. Perkataan Luhan seperti menampar keras lubuk hatinya. Membuatnya kembali goyah dengan keputusannya. Sehun tidak bisa! Tidak bisa meninggalkan sosok malaikat yang sudah menariknya dari kehidupan yang sulit menuju kehidupan cerah seperti saat ini. Sosok malaikat yang berhasil mencairkan es dihatinya dan menggantinya dengan kehangatan yang lebih manusiawi. Sosok yang amat dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati._

" _Tidak akan sayang! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!_ _"_

 _Janji Sehun pada sosok manis yang nyatanya sudah jatuh tertidur lebih dahulu karena kelelahan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Missing**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku tidak bisa Jong In-ah_ _"_

 _Sehun mendatangi Jong In ke mantion keluarga Kim saat jam kuliah mereka usai pukul 10 pagi tadi. Menduduki kasur pria berkulit tan tersebut dengan menyerahkan berkas yang beberapa minggu lalu ia dapat dari agensi yang siap mendebutkan mereka. Agensi milik paman Jong In._

" _Ada apa albino? Kenapa kau berubah pikiran? Ini kesempatan langka!_ _"_

 _Balas Jong In tak terima dengan keputusan bodoh Sehun. Membuat perhatian pria tan tersebut mulai terfokus pada sahabat albinonya._

" _Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan! Tidak Jong! Hanya dia yang benar-benar ku miliki didunia ini! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan untuk kepentinganku seorang!_ _"_

 _Sehun mengusap kasar rambut caramelnya. Dadanya terasa terhimpit ribuan ton baja karena keputusannya sendiri. Ia menginginkan cita-citanya tercapai untuk merubah hidupnya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin kalau harus kehilangan sosok malaikat cantik yang menjadi salah satu alasan kuatnya berada diposisi yang ia inginkan._

" _Oh Sehun! Kau bodoh sekali! Jadi kau ingin menolak kontrak yang sudah kau dapatkan dengan susah payah itu hanya karena seorang pria?_ _"_

 _Ulang Jong In setengah tak percaya pada keputusan idiot sahabat albinonya ini. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin pria tampan dihadapannya._

" _Cih! Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis begini Oh Sehun!_ _"_

 _Desis Jong In yang mulai terpancing emosi dengan kebodohan sahabatnya ini._

" _Saat kau jatuh cinta, kau akan merasakannya sendiri Kkamjong!_ _"_

 _Datar Sehun yang mulai kesal dengan sahabat hitamnya._

" _Setidaknya, saat aku jatuh cinta aku sudah mendapatkan keinginanku! Sehingga tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa melunturkan semangat sukses demi orang tuaku!_ _"_

 _Sindir Jong In. Membuat Sehun melemparkan tatapan tajam penuh peringatan padanya._

" _Apa? Kau pikir aku akan takut? Kau salah Sehun-ah!_ _"_

 _Jengah Jong In. Pria tampan tersebut memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya ketelevisi besar dikamarnya. Memutar chanel musik dan mengeraskan volumenya. Pertanda ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sehun untuk saat ini._

 _ **Kau! Tidak akan kubiarkan kali ini Luhan!**_

 _Jong In meraih ponselnya. Mendial nomor seseorang lalu beranjak keluar kamarnya menuju balkon. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tampak seperti mayat hidup karena hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap bosan majalah-majalah otomotifnya._

" _Aku butuh bantuanmu hyung!_ _"_

" _..._ _"_

" _Ya! Aku akan mengirim profilenya pada email-mu!_ _"_

" _..._ _"_

" _Aku akan membayar uang muka! Kau tenang saja hyung!_ _"_

"' _..._ _"_

" _Emmh! Senang bekerja sama denganmu hyung!_ _"_

 _Setelah sambungan tersebut terputus, Jong In menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Menatap halaman luas dirumahnya dengan seringaian yang akan membuat siapa saja merinding ketakutan._

" _Maaf Luhan! Tapi kau benar-benar mengganggu saat ini!_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan baru membuka pesan yang ia terima dari Sehun saat ia disekolah tadi. Ia tidak bisa membukanya karena jam terakhirnya adalah dengan guru Jung yang terkenal sangat kejam disekolahnya. Sehingga tak satupun murid berani berpaling dari kelasnya. Matematika dengan guru Jung. Itu seperti neraka dunia bagi para siswa seperti Luhan._

' _Baby, bisakah menjemputku di daerah Dongdaemun? Dompetku tertinggal di agency, dan nomor Jong In tidak aktif sejak tadi! Aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana bisa pulang!_ _'_

 _Luhan tertegun saat membaca pesan kekasih tampannya tersebut. Jujur saja, ini bukan pertama kali mereka bertukar pesan. Tapi entah kenapa pesan Sehun saat ini terasa berbeda. Sehun tidak pernah lalai sebelumnya, dan lagi, Sehun tidak pernah memanggilnya Baby saat berkirim pesan. Biasanya pria tampan itu akan memanggilnya Bambi Lu atau Xiao Lu dan bahkan Lulu._

 _Tapi yasudahlah, mungkin kekasih tampannya ini benar-benar dalam kesulitan hingga tergesa mengirim pesan padanya. Sambil berjalan, pria manis itu mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sehun. Dan sialnya, ponsel Luhan kehabisan baterai karena ia lupa menchargernya tadi pagi. Wajar saja, ini sudah pukul 5 sore dan berarti sudah hampir dua hari Luhan tidak mengisi daya ponselnya._

 _Dengan cepat, pria manis itu menaiki bus yang akan membawanya ke daerah Dongdaemun yang cukup jauh dari sekolahnya. Terpaksa berdiri saat melihat ternyata bus yang dimasukinya penuh. Tanpa menyadari sosok di dalam audi hitam metalic tengah menyeringai sambil mengikuti busnya._

 _Bus yang ditumpangi Luhan berhenti disalah satu halte yang tidak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan Dongdaemun. Luhan bisa melihat beberapa orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekelilingnya. Dan betapa bodohnya Oh Sehun yang tidak memberi tahu posisi relatifnya kedalam pesan yang ia kirim. Membuat pria cantik itu kebingungan harus mencari Sehun dimana._

 _Dengan bermodalkan insting, kaki kecil itu melangkah menuju jalur kanannya. Mengikuti beberapa orang yang berjalan didepannya dengan mata yang fokus melihat sekeliling. Berharap bisa menemukan kekasihnya yang begitu bodoh hingga meninggalkan benda penting seperti dompet._

 _Luhan tetap melangkahkan kaki kecilnya, hingga tanpa sengaja menyenggol seorang pria yang berselisih arah dengannya. Membuat tubuh mungil Luhan terjatuh membentur jalanan beraspal._

" _Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!_ _"_

 _Ucap sosok tersebut sambil membantu Luhan berdiri. Sementara pria manis itu hanya tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan pria dihadapannya bahwa ia tidak terluka._

" _Tidak apa-apa! Aku yang salah karena tidak melihat jalan dengan benar!_ _"_

 _Ucap Luhan dengan sopan. Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari, pria tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari dalam saku mantelnya. Menusuknya tepat kepinggang Luhan dengan tersembunyi._

" _Aw! Apa-_ _"_

 _Luhan baru hendak memprotes sampai ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dan kesadarannya menipis. Efeknya seperti meminum alkohol, tubuhnya sempoyongan, tenggorokannya seperti dijanggal oleh sesuatu, tapi Luhan akui, ia menyukai sensasi ini._

" _Tidak apa! Aku akan membantumu berjalan!_ _"_

 _Pria dengan penampilan hitam-hitam itu tersenyum saat melihat perubahan Luhan. Pria manis tersebut tertunduk lemas dengan wajah memerah. Persis seperti seseorang yang tengah mabuk. Dengan mudah, pria dengan tinggi yang hanya berbeda tipis dengan Luhan tersebut menggiring Luhan ke mobilnya. Mendudukkannya dengan nyaman dikursi penumpang. Lalu beranjak kekursi kemudi._

 _Efek dari Benzodiazepin atau sedatif ternyata sangat cepat mempengaruhi tubuh pria mungil disampingnya. Hingga bisa dilihat, pria manis yang ia yakini bernama Luhan itu kini tengah tersenyum dengan euforia tanpa batas. Menghasilkan senyuman miring diwajah pria tampan tersebut._

" _Jangan panggil aku Song Jong Ki kalau tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan mudah!_ _"_

 _Ucapnya bangga akan hasil kerjanya sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan terbangun disebuah kamar mewah yang ia yakini adalah ruangan suite di puncak hotel berbintang. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya, pria manis itu langsung duduk dengan onyx yang melebar terkejut. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepi, hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Luhan memeriksa pakaiannya. Hingga desahan lega menjadi penanda bahwa tidak ada satupun yang kurang dari tubuhnya. Dengan hati-hati Luhan bangkit berdiri dari kasur nyaman tersebut. Berjalan kekamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci mukanya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam hingga ia berakhir di hotel mewah ini._

 _Tak sampai lima menit, onyx rusa tersebut melebar dengan reflek. Dan secepat angin, pria manis itu berlari keluar kamar mandi. Mengecek tas sekolahnya. Mencari benda putih keemasan yang ternyata masih berada pada posisinya. Mengumpat karena tidak menemukan charger ditasnya, lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada telfon hotel yang terletak dimeja nakas. Dengan cepat, jari mungil itu menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Menunggu jawaban dari line seberang dengan ibu jari yang ia gigit kecil._

" _Sehun hyunggg!_ _"_

 _Luhan terlonjak saat mendengar suara Sehun menyambut telfonnya. Dan seketika, air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan, jatuh secara mendesak. Menangis karena lega dan juga peraaan takut yang entah datang dari mana._

" _..._ _"_

" _Hiks, aku tidak tahu aku dimana! Yang pasti aku berada disalah satu hotel._ _"_

" _..._ _"_

" _A-aku akan menunggumu hyung~_ _"_

 _Setelah sambungan tersebut, Luhan bergegas menyambar tasnya. Menggenakan kembali coat hangatnya untuk menutupi seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan. Dengan langkah cepat, ia keluar dari ruangan megah dihotel mewah tersebut._

 _Selama di lift, Luhan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia dengan jelas mendengar betapa dinginnya suara Sehun tadi diseberang sana. Tapi akibat rasa cemas dan panik karena pasti Sehun mencarinya semalaman kemarin membuat ia tidak menyadarinya. Ditambah lagi rasa takut menguasainya. Takut si pemilik kamar datang kembali dan melakukan hal yang tidak pantas padanya._

 _Berjalan kehalte yang tidak jauh dari hotel tersebut tak membuat Luhan fokus pada jalannya. Ia masih berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya semalam? Kenapa Sehun tidak mencarinya? Dan bagaimana ia bisa datang ketempat seperti itu?_

 _Setelah sampai, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku halte yang sepi. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 9 pagi. Pantas saja sepi. Semua penduduk pasti sudah mulai bekerja dan bersekolah. Dengan lelah, Luhan menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit pagi Seoul yang cukup cerah untuk masuk kedalam daftar pertengahan minggu yang indah._

 _Hangat melingkupi sisi kanan Luhan. Membuat pria manis itu menoleh untuk sekedar melirik sosok yang ada disisinya. Pria dengan coat hitam panjang dengan shall putih itu menyapa Luhan dengan senyumannya yang terkesan sopan. Yang juga dibalas Luhan dengan senyuman sopan dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Pria tersebut menyeringai saat Luhan sudah kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan. Dengan santai, ia menarik sebuah suntikan yang sudah berisi cairan kental berwarna kuning yang bening diatasnya. Pertanda cairan tersebut tidak bisa menyatu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat didalam saku coatnya, menunggu saat yang tepat._

 _Seorang wanita hamil berjalan menuju halte yang ditempati Luhan dan pria misterius tersebut. Dengan seringaiannya, pria tersebut menggeser duduknya agar lebih merapat pada Luhan. Dan saat itulah, jarum suntik itu menembus coats dan seragam Luhan menuju pinggang pria manis tersebut. Menyuntikkan dengan cepat cairan murni Kafein berdosis tinggi kedalam tubuh Luhan. Dan dalam hitungan menit, pria manis itu mulai merasakan pusing dengan detak jantung dan tekanan darah yang meningkat._

" _Rasanya nikmat bukan? Aku sudah menaruh beberapa di tasmu, jadi nikmati saja sepuasmu manis! Saat persedian ditasmu habis, kau bisa menghubungiku lagi melalui Jong In! Aku akan dengan senang hati memberimu beberapa yang lebih nikmat dari itu semua!_ _"_

 _Pria tersebut berbisik pada Luhan. Menyeringai sebagai bentuk kepuasannya terhadap hasil kerjanya. Ya, pria ini masih lah pria yang sama dengan pria yang menyuntikkan zat sedatif pada Luhan tadi malam. Setelah menepuk sekali pundak Luhan, Jong Ki pun meninggalkan pria manis itu. Mengabaikan pria manis yang seperti tengah berada disurga efek kafein murni yang harganya tentu tidak murah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan masih duduk diam dikamarnya dan Sehun. Sudah tiga hari Sehun tidak bicara padanya dan bahkan tidak pulang ke apartemen mereka. Itu semua karena pertengkaran mereka tiga hari yang lalu. Sehun marah besar padanya dengan alasan yang Luhan tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Sehun bahkan memeriksa tasnya dan menemukan berbagai macam pil berwarna-warni serta serbuk putih yang Luhan sendiri bersumpah, bahwa itu adalah saat pertama ia melihat benda kecil seperti itu ditasnya._

 _Mereka bertengkar hebat dengan Luhan yang masih dipengaruhi efek kafein murni. Emosi Luhan berkali lipat lebih memuncak dari pada Sehun. Dan lebih parah, Luhan sendiri tidak ingat apapun yang ia katakan pada Sehun di siang hari saat mereka sampai diapartemen. Membuat pria manis ber-onyx rusa indah itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana._

 _Panggilannya sekalipun tidak diangkat oleh pria tampan bermarga Oh tersebut. Pesannya pun diabaikan. Luhan pernah mencoba medatangi kampus Sehun, dan sialnya, justru ia dicekal oleh pintu masuk universitas karena tidak memeiliki kartu mahasiswa. Luhan juga pernah mendatangi mention keluarga Kim yang ia ketahui sebagai sahabat Sehun. Dan sialnya,tuan muda mention tersebut juga tidak pulang ke rumah selama tiga hari. Luhan tidak yakin bahwa Sehun akan pulang ke rumah kakaknya Sehan. Karena ia pun tahu, bahwa Seunhyun -kakak Sehun- saat ini juga tinggal berdua dengan gadis Jepang yang menjabat sebagai tunangan kakaknya._

 _Luhan benar-benar pusing dan berantakan saat Sehun meninggalkannya. Tidak pernah memasuki sekolah lagi. Hari-harinya bahkan hanya diisi dengan air mata dan waktu menatap kosong jalanan Seoul dari balkon apertemen mewah tersebut. Tanpa mengindahkan suhu yang semakin menurun dan dingin yang mulai membalut tubuh kurusnya. Yang Luhan butuhkan hanya Sehun. Pria tampan yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Kekasih yang selama ini melindunginya dari hal negative dan pergaulan bebas di Seoul._

 **Missing**

"Apa kabarmu, Luhan?"

Suara berat itu menjadi pemecah keheningan yang mereka bangun sejak lima menit yang lalu. Berusaha mengurangi aura kecanggungan sekeliling mereka. Pria cantik yang namanya tersebut hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Tidak berniat menoleh ataupun sekedar melirik pria tampan disisinya.

"Aku baik Oh Sehun!"

Jawab Luhan dengan nada dinginnya. Diwajahnya tak tercetak sedikitpun perasaan rindu pada sosok disampingnya. Raut wajah dingin itu benar-benar seperti mawar berduri yang dengan mudah melukai siapapun yang menyentuhnya. Tidak ada pertanyaan balik yang dilontarkan Luhan. Pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak berniat membangun sebuah percakapan diantara mereka.

"Aku bisa melihatnya! Kau menjadi pemimpin perusahaan yang hebat diusia mudamu."

Puji Sehun dengan tulus. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari hotel mewah tempat pesta berlangsung. Setelah menahan lengan Luhan, Sehun secara reflek menarik pria mungil itu keluar dari ball room pesta. Menolak pikiran gilanya untuk menarik pria mungil itu kesalah satu kamar dan menuntut penjelasan serta meminta maaf akan masa lalu menyakitkan yang terjadi antara mereka 4 tahun silam.

"Terimakasih!"

Balas Luhan dengan dingin. Suasana kembali hening dan penuh kecanggungan. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara diantara dua insan tersebut. Detak jantung mereka bersahutan begitu cepat dengan aliran darah yang meletup-letup karena perasaan rindu yang entah kenapa bukan berkurang akan tetapi justru semakin besar dengan keinginan memeluk satu sama lain.

"Lu.."

Gembok pertahanan Luhan bisa saja runtuh detik ini juga saat mendengar suara Sehun yang bergetar memanggil namanya. Luhan dengan mudah mengetahui betapa hancurnya Oh Sehun hanya dengan mendengar suaranya isakan Sehun-nya saat ini. Disampingnya, pria tampan itu tengah menangis. Berusaha untuk mengurangi isakannya akan tetapi sepertinya gagal dan justru menjadi lepas tak terkendali. Membuat pria manis disisinya ikut terisak saat merasakan pisau tak kasat mata menusuk ulu hatinya. Mengoyak jantungnya dan membebaskan kupu-kupu beterbangan diperutnya. Menimbulkan rasa mual dan sesak yang minta dilepaskan secara paksa.

"Direktur! Astaga, acaranya-"

Kris tampak terengah saat berhasil menemukan Luhan yang tengah duduk dibangku taman beserta seseorang yang Kris tidak yakin siapa. Mengembalikan kekokohan pertahan diri Luhan akibat keindahan dan kesakitan masa lalu yang kembali menghampirinya.

Dengan kasar, pria manis itu menghapus air matanya. Berdiri dengan tegap dari duduknya dan memandang dingin pada sosok Sehun.

"Maaf tuan Oh, saya permisi dulu! Silahkan nikmati acaranya malam ini dan terimakasih atas kerja sama anda dan group anda mengiklankan mall kami!"

Luhan berucap dengan formal. Membungkuk 45 derajat pada Sehun dan berbalik meninggalkana pria tampan yang saat ini tengah mematung dengan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajah tampannya. Sosok yang ia cari bertahun-tahun saat ii sudah muncul dihadapannya. Dan entah kenapa, justru pertemuan mereka setelah empat tahun berpisah masih tak berjalan dengan baik sebagaimana bayangan Sehun saat ini.

Luhan-nya. Sosok mungil yang selama ini ia jaga layaknya bayi. Sosok yang selama ini ingin ia lindungi. Dan juga, satu-satunya orang yang boleh memasuki dunianya lebih dalam kini sudah berubah. Berubah menjadi mawar indah berduri dan tak tersentuh. Sosok yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sehun sendiri. Malaikat indah pembawa musim seminya, perlahan berubah menjadi malaikat es pembawa badai saljunya.

 _Aku merindukanmu Lu!_

 _Aku merindukanmu Sehun!_

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Lu, kumuhon pada mu~_

 _Lepaskan aku Sehun-ah~_

 _Aku akan membawamu kembali padaku! Menulis ulang kisah kita dan aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menjadi akhir yang bahagia untuk kita!_

 _Lupakan tentang kita dan temukan masa depanmu Oh Sehun!_

 _Aku mencintaimu Luhan~_

 _Aku membencimu Sehun~_

 _ **TBC**_

 _Hohoho i_ _'_ _m back hahahah~ lama ya? #ditimpukkertas_

 _Maaf! Ketahuilah posisi anak baru tamat kek aku ini benar-benar diujung tanduk -,- udah UN gak tuntas 1, STAN gak lulus, sekarang SBM yang aku sendiri gak yakin ama hasilnya -,-_

 _But, aku janji deh, ini saat terakhir aku updatenya lama bgt! Selanjutnya gak akan ngaret lg. Aku akan usahaiin minimal tiap minggu kedua ff aku update 1 chapter. Karena akupun mulai gak ada kerjaan :v_

 _Udah ah! Aku minta maaf deh kalau aku ada salah ama kalian. Mumpung besok puasa wkwkwkw~ yang udah nonton RMCS4 eps 7 di Korea feat Jong Ki oppa mana suaranya? Bwahahaq! Yang bilang bunda Lulu dibenci exo-l Korea mana sini? Buktinya aja masih gak sedikit EXO-L yang kaget pas Deng Chaou yeye_ _'_ _tanya in_ _"_ _Do u know Luhan?_ _"_ _"_ _I_ _'_ _m Luhan papa_ _"_ _wkwkwkwkwk_

 _Salam HHS! Salam Lufans! Dan salam EXO-L!_


	4. I'm Sorry

**Missing**

 _By_ **selulu7**

 _ **HunHan Fanfiction**_

 _ **Cast from EXO member (OT12) and other kpop idol**_

 _ **Drama - Hurt - Romance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don**_ _ **'t Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Yaoi - OOC - No Bash - Don't be a plagiator okey ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Rading ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Preview Chapter_

" _Direktur! Astaga, acaranya-_ _"_

 _Kris tampak terengah saat berhasil menemukan Luhan yang tengah duduk dibangku taman beserta seseorang yang Kris tidak yakin siapa. Mengembalikan kekokohan pertahan diri Luhan akibat keindahan dan kesakitan masa lalu yang kembali menghampirinya._

 _Dengan kasar, pria manis itu menghapus air matanya. Berdiri dengan tegap dari duduknya dan memandang dingin pada sosok Sehun._

" _Maaf tuan Oh, saya permisi dulu! Silahkan nikmati acaranya malam ini dan terimakasih atas kerja sama anda dan group anda mengiklankan mall kami!_ _"_

 _Luhan berucap dengan formal. Membungkuk 45 derajat pada Sehun dan berbalik meninggalkana pria tampan yang saat ini tengah mematung dengan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajah tampannya. Sosok yang ia cari bertahun-tahun saat ini sudah muncul dihadapannya. Dan entah kenapa, justru pertemuan mereka setelah empat tahun berpisah masih tak berjalan dengan baik sebagaimana bayangan Sehun saat ini._

 _Luhan-nya. Sosok mungil yang selama ini ia jaga layaknya bayi. Sosok yang selama ini ingin ia lindungi. Dan juga, satu-satunya orang yang boleh memasuki dunianya lebih dalam kini sudah berubah. Berubah menjadi mawar indah berduri dan tak tersentuh. Sosok yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sehun sendiri. Malaikat indah pembawa musim seminya, perlahan berubah menjadi malaikat es pembawa badai saljunya._

.

.

.

Missing

.

.

.

Seorang pria manis yang masih mengenakan setelan blazer fromal tersebut memasuki kamar sebuah apartemen mewah disalah satu gedung pencakar langit kota Seoul. Dari raut wajahnya sudah terlihat sekali bahwa pria tersebut kelelahan dan juga tertekan. Akan tetapi, saat tangan kanannya sudah memasukkan kata sandi apartemen dan siap membalik knop pintu, ekpressi tersebut langsung hilang dan tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuma lembut dan cerah. Merubah auranya yang tadi kelam menjadi kembali hangat dan berwarna.

"Mama!"

Sosok pria kecil tiga tahunlah yang menyambut kedatangannya. Anak laki-laki tersebut berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluk kaki pria manis tersebut. Menghasilkan kekehan lucu diwajahnya.

"Sehannie belum tidur?"

Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia sejajar dengan tubuh kecil putranya. Tangan mungil Luhan juga ikut terulur untuk menghalus lembut rambut sang putra. Dan saat ia memandangi wajah putra kecilnya, perasaan itu kembali muncul didirinya. Seperti mencubit kecil ulu hatinya. Menghasilkan denyutan kecil yang menyakitkan. Memikirkan kembali sosok Oh Sehun yang sudah meninggalkannya dahulu.

"Belum! Mama kenapa? Ada yang sakit?"

Melihat sosok Luhan yang pendiam dan hanya menatapnya membuat sosok kecil tersebut merasa tidak nyaman. Ia mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk mengelus lembut pipi Luhan.

"Tidak sayang! Mama baik! Sena mana?"

"Sena sudah tidur ma!"

"Baiklah, mama mau ganti baju dulu, baru setelahnya kita tidur!"

Luhan menggenggam tangan mungil putranya. Membawa putranya ke dalma kamarnya. Setelah mendudukkan Sehan di atas kasurnya, Luhan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Mengganti bajunya dengan piyama kembar miliknya dan buah hatinya. Ia terkekeh saat melihat pakaian mereka. Entah kenapa mereka justru terlihat seperti bersaudara ketimbang ayah dan anak.

"Ayo tidur Sehannie!"

Luhan kembali menggenggam tangan Sehan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, si kecil menahan tangan Luhan. Terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang entah apa.

"Kenapa Sehannie?"

Luhan kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang putra. Mengusap lembut pipi putranya. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin dikatakan putranya, tapi Sehan terlihat bimbang untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Mama, i-itu, bisakah kita bertemu appa? Nenek selalu bilang kalau ayah adalah orang Korea, ta-tapi, kita sekarang di Korea, kenapa appa tidak pernah datang mengunjungi kita?"

"Se-sehan-ah! Dari mana kau dapat pemikiran seperti itu sayang?"

Bohong jika Luhan tidak terkejut dengan perkataan Sehan. Semenjak kedua anaknya lahir, Luhan tidak pernah mengungkit apapun soal ayah mereka. Karena Luhan selalu menegaskan, kalau orang tua dari Sehan dan Sena hanya dirinya seorang. Dan saat Sehan mengatakan soal ayah, Luhan yakin ada sesuatu yang bisa memancing kedua anaknya ini.

"Tadi, bibi Kim menceritakan kami cerita sebelum kami tertidur. Dan di dalam cerita, keluaraga itu selalu terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan anak-anak. Tapi, kami justru tidak pernah memanggil siapapun dengan sebutan appa!"

Sehan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan lugunya. Tanpa dimengerti sang bocah kecil bahwa Luhan tengah menahan miris dalam senyumannya.

"Sayang, kau dan Sena, kalian punya appa, hanya saja appa kalian tidak seperti appa yang ada didalam cerita. Appa kalian, dia adalah pria yang sibuk, bahkan lebih sibuk dari mama, jadi, mengertilah ya! Percayalah bahwa suatu hari, saat appa kalian sudah tidak sibuk lagi, dia akan datang menemui kalian!"

Luhan tidak sanggup lagi menutupi fakta tentang ayah biologis kedua anaknya dari si sulung. Karena bagaimanapun, suatu hari pasti kedua anaknya akan mencari tahu tentang ayah mereka. Luhan juga tidak tega apabila saat kedua anaknya sekolah, mereka mendapat bullying karena hal tersebut.

"Benarkah? Apa appa benar-benar akan datang?"

"Ya sayang, saat apapmu tidak sibuk! Jadi sekarang mari kita tidur!"

Luhan menggendong tubuh putranya hingga ke dalam kamar si kembar. Membaringkan Sehan di kasurnya dan Luhan ikut berbaring disampingnya. Mengusak sayang rsurai halus Sehan sambil menyanyikan lullaby.

"Selamat malam mama, Sehan cinta mama!"

Setelah mengecup lembut pipi dan bibir sang ibu, pri kecil tersebut mengalungkan lengan kecilnya di leher Luhan. Tak berniat melepaskan sang ibu hingga ia benar-benar larut dalam tidurnya. Menyisakan Luhan yang masih memandang sayang kedua buah hatinya.

Sepertinya, baru kemarin ia melahirkan kedua buah hatinya. Dan Luhan bersumpah, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan didunia ini selain mendengar tangisan keduanya saat mereka keluar dari perutnya. Dan ternyata kebahagian itu semakin bertambah besar saat ia bisa melihat sendiri pertumbuhan dan perkembangan kedua malaikat kecilnya. Sungguh, Luhan sangat bahagia karena keduanya.

"Selamat malam sayang, mama lebih mencintaimu!"

Dan setelah memastikan kedua buah hatinya tertidur nyenyak, Luhan bangkit dan menaikkan selimut keduanya. Ia mengecup kening Sehan dan Sena, dan berlalu dengan sangat pelan kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga bagi member lainnya melihat sosok pria dengan rahang tegas dan kulit putih nyaris albino tersebut berdiam diri dan tampak terlalu tenang. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi saat melihat teman seperjuangannya juga ikut terdiam. Mereka berdua bertingkah sangat aneh. Tidak bicara satu sama lain. Tidak ingin berdekatan satu sama lain, jika Kai duduk diposisi kanan, maka Sehun akan memilih duduk diposisi paling ujung kiri. Bahkan kedua mangnae group ini sudah tidak lagi berbuat masalah yang menyebabkan Minseok atau Junmyeon berteriak marah lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Semenjak malam itu mereka jadi sangat aneh!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat kedua magnae tersebut. Baru saja ia melihat Kai yang sedang minum didapur, hingga akhirnya Sehun datang entah untuk apa. Tapi saat pria albino itu melihat Kai, ia langsung berbalik dan kembali memasuki kamarnya. Benar-benar pemandangan aneh dan memprihatinkan.

"Entahlah, aku juga sudah lelah bertanya pada keduanya. Dan jawaban mereka sama!"

Yixing yang sedang berada di dorm menyahuti perkataan Baekhyun. Membuat pria manis penggemar eyeliner tersebut berbalik menatapnya.

"Sama?"

"Ya! Sama-sama menyebalkan!"

Kesal Yixing sambil memijat keningnya. Menghasilkan dengusan kesal dari Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun ia berharap, kalau ia mengetahui masalah kedua magnae setan dan menyebalkan itu. Tapi sepertinya akan sulit.

"Sudahlah, aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu keduanya. Nanti saja, kalau mereka sudah terlalu jauh bertengkar, kita baru turun tangan!"

Kali ini Junmyeon yang menjawab. Pria tampan itu membantu memijat kepala tunangannya. Ia juga sempat melirik sekilas pintu kamar Sehun dan Jong In yang bersebelahan akan tetapi selalu terkunci rapat satu sama lain. Benar-benar pemandangan yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Berengsek, kau bilang sulit menemukannya, sekarang bahkan aku sudah melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri!_ _"_

 _Sehun menarik kerah Kai untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Emosinya tidak dapat terkontrol saat ini. Saat berada di samping Luhan, ia menjadi sosok rapuh dengan air mata yang tidak berniat berhenti membasahi pipinya. Akan tetapi, saat pria manis tersebut sudah kembali hilang ditengah kerumunan pesta, ia kembali menjadi sosok Oh Sehun yang menyeramkan dan penuh emosi._

" _Aku tidak tahu Sehun! Aku benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan bisa bertemu dengannya disini!_ _"_

" _Kim Jong In! Jangan berbohong lagi! Kau bilang dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan detektifmu tidak dapat menemukannya, tapi apa? Sekarang dia disini, dan aku kembali kehilangannya! Aahhh sialan!_ _"_

 _Dan Sehun melampiaskan kekesalannya pada apa saja yang ada disekitarnya. Menendang bangku taman yang terbuat dari besi dan memukul pohon yang ada disampingnya. Melampiaskan rasa kesal dan rindunya pada sosok yang kembali hilang bagai ditelan bumi._

" _Berengsek! Sialan! Aku merindukanmu Luhan! Sangat!_ _"_

 _Hingga akhirnya Sehun jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis disamping kursi taman. Melampiaskan rasa sesak akan rindu dan juga rasa bersalah yang kembali menggerogotinya._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Apabila membunuh bukanlah perbuatan keji, Sehun bersumpah kalau ia benar-benar akan melakukan pembunuhan pada sosok disampingnya. Kedua sosok ini sangat berisik hingga Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua rekan satu groupnya ini dengan seenak hati membuka kamarnya dengan kunci cadangan.

Bahkan pasangan idiot ini seenaknya memilih baju untuknya dan memakaikannya tanpa sempat ia melawan. Mereka menariknya keluar dari kamar dan membawanya kedalam mobil, ia sangat ingin memberontak dan memukul kedua orang ini, akan tetapi ia masih ingat posisinya didalam group. Ia juga tidak bisa melawan apabila tubuh besar Chanyeol terus saja menahannya. Heol.

Dan saat mereka sudah sampai disalah satu pusat mall dan tempat bermain ternama di Seoul, Lotteworld, barulah kedua orang ini mengalihkan atensi sepenuhnya padanya.

"Kita ingin berkencan, tapi Suho hyung bilang tidak boleh berdua, karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang ada di dorm, kami membawamu saja!"

Begitulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kurang ajar Byun Baekhyun. Pria manis itu dengan seenak hati tersenyum polos tanpa dosan padanya. Dan saat Sehun akan berbalik pergi meninggalkan keduanya, tangan mungil Baekhyun segera menahan lengannya. Menajdikan pria manis itu berjalan diantara tubuh besarnya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi bodoh! Temani sebentar saja! Setelahnya Chanyeol akan mentraktirmu!"

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya. Sementara kekasih Baekhyun terkejut akan tetapi tidak bisa menolak permintaan kekasih manisnya.

Dan setelah hampir dua jam Sehun mejadi obat nyamuk diantara pasangan ini, barulah keduanya menapati perkataan mereka. Makan disebuah restoran keluarga didalam mall tersebut.

"Yeollie, aku ingin samgyeopsal, kariramyeon, kimchi, ini,ini ini!"

Baekhyun menunjuk berbagai jenis makanan di buku menu yang disodorkan sang pelayan. Menghasilkan wajah terkejut Chanyeol yang tidak percaya akan permintaan kekasih mungilnya.

"Apa kau sanggup menghabiskan semuanya Baek?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan remehkan aku!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir mungilnya setelah sebelumnya membantah Chanyeol dengan aegyo.

"Astaga, baiklah-baiklah!"

Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang akan mengalah dan lebih memilih mengikuti kemauan kekasih manisnya. Menghasilkan kekehan kecil dari sang pelayan.

"Aku ingin memesan kopi dikedai sebelah, kalian juga mau?"

Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya menatap jengah pasangan aneh tersebut akhirnya angkat bicara. Mengalihkan perhatian keduanya hingga menyadari atensi Sehun didepan mereka.

"Tidak! Diantara kami tidak ada yang suka kopi sepertimu!"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan kekehan bodohnya.

"Pergilah, tapi jangan lama ya Hunnie!"

Baehyun terkekeh dengan jawabannya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti seorang ibu yang menceramahi putranya. Menghasilkan rotasi mata malas dari Sehun. Hingga pria itu pergi meninggalkan pasangan aneh tersebut.

.

.

.

"Mama, ayolah! Boneka bambie itu!"

"Ayolah sayang, kau sudah punya banyak di rumah! Yang lain saja ya!"

Pria manis itu tanpak kewalahan menghadapi balita cantik yang sedang merengek dengan menarik-narik ujung hoodie nya. Gadis kecil itu merengek sambil menunjuk boneka bambie dengan pita merah dilehernya itu sambil merengek.

"Sena belum punya yang sepelti itu ma!"

Rengeknya lagi.

"Sayang, yang lain pasti mama belikan! Bagaimana dengan beruang! Sena suka kan? Jangan bambi lagi ayolah, kamarmu sudah penuh akan bambie!"

Siapapun yang melihat adegan ini tidaka akan percaya bahwa pri manis ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang dipanggil mama oleh sang gadis kecil. Bagaimana tidak, pria manis itu memberi pengertian pada sang putri dengan gaya memelas yang sangat menggemaskan. Membuata siapa saja akan berpikir bahwa mereka justru bersaudara.

"Baiklah, beruang! Tapi harus warna merah muda!"

"Setuju!"

Hingga ibu dan anak ini bertos ria dengan gembira.

Pria kecil itu tengah berusaha meraih mobil-mobilan yang menarik perhatiannya. Mobil remot berwarna silver dan emas yang sangat bagus. Akan tetapi letak mainan tersebut yang cukup tingi membuat pria kecil itu harus berusaha keras mendapatkannya. Ia menemukan sebuah kursi di pojok toko mainan akan tersebut. Berjalan pelan meraih kursi tersebut dan mendorongnya hingga sejajar dengan sang mainan.

Setelah tersenyum bangga akan ide cemerlagnya, pria kecil tersebut memanjat kursinya. Berusaha meraih kembali mainan yang diinginkannya.

Ssrrekk~

Kursi tersebut bergeser karena ia melompat diatasnya. Bagaimanapun, kursi itu memiliki roda pada bagian bawahnya. Dan roda itu akan bergerak dengan mudah saat diberi tekanan.

Hap~

Tubuh kecil itu tidak jatuh membentur lantai. Akan tetapi ditahan oleh sepasang tangan yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Menghasilkan bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Akan tetapi jutru rasa nyaman dan juga rindu yang tidak mungkin dimengerti oleh anak kecil sepertinya.

"Berhati-hatilah pria kecil! Kau bisa terluka!"

Pria tersebut menurunkan tubuh kecil anak tersebut. Menegakkan tubuhnya kembali meraih mainan yang diinginkan sang anak.

"Kau memanjat karena ini kan? Ini! Lain kali mintalah bantuan!"

Pria tersebut menyerahkan mainan yang ia ambil pada anak tersebut. Akan tetapi saat sang anak jutru diam saja dengan wajah menunduk, cukup membuat pria yang lebih tua berubah menajdi khawatir. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada sang pria kecil hingga kini ia bisa melihat jelas wajah anak tersebut.

"Hey, apa kau baik-"

Tuhan~

Tolong katakan kalau ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Tolong katakan kalau ini hanya kebetulan yang demi Tuhan sangat membahagiakan dan juga membingungkan. Bagaimana mungkin anak ini terlihat sangat mirip dengan dirinya? Bagaimana mungkin rahang dan mata tersebut benar-benar cerminan akan dirinya? Dan bagaimana mungkin tatapan ini juga merupakan cerminana dirinya?

"Terimakathih paman!"

Bahkan kelemahannya dalam melafalkan hurus 's' juga sama dengannya. Apa ini yang disebut kebetulan? Atau apa ini memang jalan takdirnya?

"Tidaka masalah pria kecil! Dimana ibumu?"

Sehun akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan suaranya setelah diam selama hampir lima menit. Ia mengusap sayang helaian hitam pria kecil tersebut dan tersenyum. Dan sekarang, jutru pria kecil lah yang terdiam dengan wajah bingung innocent nya. Entah mengagumi ketampanannya atau memikirkan hal lain.

"Paman, kau sangat mirip dengan ibuku!"

Dan perkataan polos tersebut berhasil membuat Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia memikirkan hal lain karena perkataan anak ini.

" _Kau dan Luhan sangat mirip, kupikir Luhan adalah adikmu!_ _"_

"Bagaimana mungkin wanita mirip denganku sayang! Kau ini!"

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengusap sayang kepala anak tersebut. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa nyaman dengan sosok kecil ini. Selama ini, Sehun bukanlah sosok yang menyukai anak kecil. Bahkan ia terkesan acuh pada anak-anak. Akan tetapi entah kenapa pada anak ini, Sehun justru tidak merasa risih. Ia justru sangat nyaman dan bahkan ada rasa rindu dalam hatinya pada sosok mungil ini.

"Ibuku pria paman!"

Dan anak kecil itu menjawab dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya. Menghentikan semua pergerakan Sehun yang mengelus rambut anak tersebut. Demi Tuhan, bolehkan Sehun berharap lebih kali ini? Ia sangat berharap apabila sosok kecil ini benar adalah putranya dengan pria manis itu.

"Sehan-ah! Apa kau sudah menemukan yang kau inginkan?"

Dan suara itu berhasil membuat Sehuh tidak bernafas untuk beberapa saat. Berhasil melumpuhkan syaraf-syarafnya untuk sepersekian detik hingga akhirnya Sehun berbalik dan menemukan pria manis itu tengah balik menatapnya dengan senyuman yang kembali luntur.

"Luhan!"

Dan nama itu lolos dari bibir Sehun dengan sendirinya. Sosok mungil yang sama cantiknya dengan Luhan ada disamping pria manis tersebut. Membuat Sehun berfikir apa mereka bersaudar? Kenapa mereka sama manisny satu sama lain?

"Sudah ma! Paman ini menolongku saat hapir jatuh!"

Dan Sehan berjalan mendekati Luhan dan kakak kembarnya Sena. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan. Akan tetapi sang ibu justru tidak membalas senyumannya sama sekali dan hanya fokus menatap paman penolongnya.

"Sehan-ah! Lihatlah, aku mendapatkan beruang besar ini! Lucu sekali!"

Sena memamerkan boneka beruang besar yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya pada sang adik. Menghasilkan dengusan kesal dari Sehan.

"Mau nunna letakkan dimana benda itu? Kamar kita sudah penuh dengan bonekamu!"

Sehan memukul kesal boneka beruang Sena. Mengasilkan teriakan protes dari sicanti bersaudara tersebut.

"Lu Sehan! Kau menyebalkan!"

Dan pukulan kecil dilengan Sehan dapatkan dari saudaranya. Dan kedua kembar itu jutru saling menertawakan dan mengejek satu sama lain. Megabaikan sang ibu dan paman penolong Sehan dalam diam mereka.

"Luhan!"

Dan dengan seluruh keberaniannya, Sehun mendekat pada sosok mungil tersebut. Memeluk erat tubuh mugil Luhan walau mendapatkan balasan apapu dari pria manis tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu! Maafkan aku!"

Dan tangisan Luhanlah yang menjadi jawaban Sehun sekaligus pengiring kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Jangan menangis sayang, kumohon! Aku disini!"

Hiks~

Dan mendengar suara yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan, membuat tangan mungil itu bergerak memukul-mukul tubuh Sehun dengan lemah.

"Berengsek! Aku hiks~ membencimu!"

Dan pertahanan Luhan runtuh saat Sehun membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat pria tersebut. Banteng yang susah payah ia bangun empat tahu ini lenyap bagai ditelan bumi.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun sialan, aku- hiks~"

"Aku tahu sayang, maafkan! Aku berdosa!"

Dan bagi Sehun, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dalam hidupnya selama empat tahun ini selain dapat kembali memeluk tubuh mungil pria kecil yang selalu dan selamanya hanya akan menjadi pemilik jiwa dan raganya.

Sementara sepasang anak adam tersebut tenggelam dalam dunia mereka, kedua malaikat kecil yang tadinya saling mengejek justru tengah diam sambil menatap keduanya dengan pandangan berbeda. Apabila si gadis kecil satu-satunya itu tengah menatap keduanya dengan pandangan berbinar, ternyata ekspressi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh saudara kembarnya. Pria kecil itu justru menatap tidak suka pada paman penolongnya yang kini justru memeluk ibunya.

"Hey paman! Lepaskan ibuku! Kau membuatnya menangis!"

Akhirnya pria kecil itu bicara sambil menarik-narik ujung jaket Sehun. Dan pangilannya berhasil membawa kedua pria tersebut kembali kealam sadarnya. Hingga saat ini, pria yang lebih mungil bergerak cepat mendorong tubuh Sehun. Menghapus air matanya dan segera berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan sang putra.

"Sehan sayang, mama tidak apa! Ayo kita bayar mainan kalian!"

Luhan tersenyum dengan sangat manis pada putranya. Mengusak sayang rambut Sehan dan segera membawa putra kecilnya berbalik. Dan kini kedua tangan Luhan sudah digenggam oleh kedua malaikat kecilnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi!"

Dan Sehun yang tidak ingin kembali kehilangan Luhan dan kedua anak yang langsung diklaim Sehun sebagai anak-anaknya itu segera berlari mengejar ketiganya. Mengangkat tubuh gadis kecil satu-satunya itu dan meletakkan Sena di bahunya. Sementara gadis kecil itu hanya terpekik kecil lalu kemudian tertawa karena ia bisa melihat pemnadangan yang lebih baik dari atas sana,.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku lagi Lu!"

"Sehun! Turunkan Sena! Dia bisa jatuh!"

Luhan berusaha meraih tubuh mungil putrinya dari Sehun. Tetapi pria tersebut malah bergerak menjauh darinya. Menjadikan gadis kecil tersebut tertawa karena kelakuannya. Menghasilkan dengusan sebal Luhan karena dipermainkan oleh ayah dan anak ini. Ah! Ayah dan anak! Entah kenapa kata tersebut berhasil membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubby Luhan.

"Jadi nama malaikat kecil ini Sena? Aigoo, nama yang sangat cantik seperti pemiliknya!"

Kekeh Sehun sambil mencubit kecil pipi chubby gadis kecil tersebut.

"Iya, namaku Lu Sena paman tampan, dan dia itu yang memiliki wajah datal dan menyebalkan bernama Lu Sehan, adik kembarku!"

Kekeh Sena sambil mengenalkan Sehan yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Bagaimanapun pria kecil itu masih merasa kesal pada Sehun. Karena paman itu membuat ibunya menangis tadi. Dan sekarang paman itu justru terlihat berusaha mengambil saudara kembarnya.

"Kalian kembar? Astaga! Aku bahkan tidak melihat kemiripan apapun dari kalian berdua!"

Kekeh Sehun yang tengah dilanda rasa kekaguman pada kedua malaikat kecil Luhan. Dan setelah mereka sampai pada meja kasir, Sehun menyerahkan blackcard nya pada sang kasir. Mengabaikan orang-orang sekelilingnya kini menatapnya tak berkedip. Bahkan tak jarang, dari mereka mengambil foto Sehun dan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Kau gila Oh Sehun? Kau ingin membuatku dan anak-anakmu, ah maksudku anak-anakku masuk dalam daftar pertama orang-orang yang dicari fansmu!"

"Tenanglah Lu, aku akan melindungi kalian! Aku semakin bahagia saat kau bilang kalau mereka anak-anakku!"

Jawab Sehun seadanya. Dan setelah semua selesai, Sehun menurunkan tubuh Sena dari tubuhnya. Membiarkan gadis kecil itu berlari menyusul adik kembarnya yang kini tengah menunggu pelayan membungkus mainannya. Dan pada akhirnya kedua makhluk mungil itu kembali berdebat akan milik siapa yang lebih bagus.

"Mereka, anak-anakku kan Lu! Aku tahu aku berengsek, tapi aku tidak percaya kau masih menggunakan nama tengahku untuk nama mereka!"

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya sambil berbicara pada Luhan. Demi apapun, ia lebih suka Luhan memukulnya atau bahkan membunuhnya dari pada pria manis itu hanya diam dan kembali tidak ingin disentuh olehnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke restoran, keduanya hanya berdiam diri dan berjalan dengan jarak yang cukup. Mereka bahkan hanya memperhatikan kedua buah hati mereka yang berjalan lebih dahulu sambil bercerita. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didalam restoran dan memilih bangku yang ada di pojok.

"Ya, mereka anakmu! Dan aku hanya menggunakan namamu sebagai pengingat! Pengingat bahwa masa laluku hancur berantakan karenamu!"

Dan kata-kata Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun yang sedang memotong kecil-keci steak Sena terhenti. Dan Sehun tengah berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak kembali mengalir. Demi Tuhan, hanya pria ini yang berhasil membuatnya berlinang air mata dengan mudah. Hanya pria ini yang berhasil menakan mentalnya terlalu dalam. Karena hanya pria ini yang benar-benar memiliki semua yang ada pada dirinya dan hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku Lu! Kumohon! Maafkan pria berengsek ini!"

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan gontai kearah Luhan.

Brukk~

Dan kedua lututnya bertumpu menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia berlutut pada Luhan sambil memeluk kaki mungil tersebut. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dipaha Luhan dan kembali menangis disana. Oh Sehun yang sama dengan Oh Sehun yang ada empat tahun lalu. Oh Sehun yang lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa Luhan. Oh Sehun yang selalu bertekuk lutut pada pemuda manis pemilik hatinya.

"Sehun hyung! Berdirilah kumohon! Jangan seperti ini~"

Dan Luhan akan menjadi sosok lembut dan berhati malaikat kalau harus melihat sosok ini menangis dipahanya. Demi apapun, Oh Sehun adalah pria kuat dan dingin. Akan tetapi pria ini akan menunjukan sisi sebenarnya hanya pada Luhan. Dan itu selalu berhasil meluluhkan perasaan marah ataupun benci dihati pria manis ini.

"Hyung! Kau bukan orang biasa lagi, kumohon, janagn menangis!"

Luhan cukup risih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Ia juga sudah meneteskan air mata saat Sehun menangis dipahanya. Akan tetapi ia berusaha keras meanahan isakannya karena tidak ingin terlihat lemah, terutama dihadapan kedua buah hatinya.

"Oh Sehun?"

Dan suara pria manis dengan eyeliner tersebut berhasil mengembalikan Sehun kedunianya. Masih dengan memeluk paha Luhan ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun yang dan Chanyeol yang tengah menatap tidak percaya pada sosok magnae mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan idiot! Bangun!"

Dan tarikan tangan besar Chanyeol berhasil membuat Sehun berdiri kembali. Pria itu segera menelfon manager mereka dan berbicara pada orang-orang sekitar agar tidak ada berita yang akan tersebar setelah ini.

"Bodoh! Kau bisa membuat skandal setelah ini! Dan siapa dia?"

Baekhyun menatap sebal pada Luhan yang kini tengah menghapus air matanya. Bahkan pria manis itu tengah memeluk Sena yang tampak ketakutan karena suara Chanyeol tadi. Dan Sehan juga beringsut memeluk ibunya berniat melindungi malaikatnya saat Bakhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan benci.

"Dia Luhan hyung! Kumohon, mengertilah!"

"A-apa? Lu-Luhan?"

Baekhyun menjawab tidak percaya akan pernyataan Sehun barusan. Ia tidak tahu siapa Luhan, seingatnya, Jongin pernah terlepas bicara bahwa Luhan adalah pria. Tapi saat melihat langsung ia tidak percaya bahwa manusia didepannya ini adalah pria. Bahkan ia, memiliki anak? Heol, ini luar biasa!

"Ya! Kumohon, jangan membuat anak-anakku ketakutan!"

Dan Sehun yang melihat anak-anaknya ketakutan langsung mengelus sayang punggung si kembar. Menenangkan keduanya agar tidak menangis.

"A-anakmu?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang angkat bicara. Ia menatap tidak percaya kedua malaikat kecil dipelukan Luhan. Dan saat matanya melihat Sehan, ia seperti melihat duplikat Sehun disana. Dan Chanyeol bisa percaya pada Sehun.

"Tunggu, kau kan pria yang malam itu? Di ball room hotel? Direktur muda?"

Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari siapa pria mungil dihadapnnya. Dan ingatan tentang Baekhyun yang memuji penampilan luar biasa seorang direktur muda adalah yang paling membantunya mengingat kembali sosok tersebut. Dan pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dibalas anggukan takut-takut dari Luhan. Pasangan happy virus exo tersebut sudah bisa menebak penyebab keanehan Sehun dan Kai sesaat setelah pesta itu.

"Kita harus bicara! Bawa dia ke dorm Sehun-ah!"

Dan pernyataan Baekhyun barusan berhasil membuat Luhan kembali menegang karena gugup.

"Tidak apa Lu! Aku bersamamu sayang! Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu dan anak-anak!"

Kecupan Sehun di keningnya sedikit berhasil menenangkan pria mungil tersebut. Dan anggukan kecil Luhan menjadi jawabannya pada Sehun yang tengah menatapanya dalam.

.

.

.

Dorm yang tadinya rapi kini sudah terlihat seperti kapal pecah dengan barang-barang yang berserakan di ruang tengah. Bahkan ada beberapa pakaian yang keluar dari walk in closet dan berserakan diatas sofa. Sementara pelakunya kini tengah tertidur pulas di dalam sebuah kamar yang diketahui milik magnae sebuah Boygroup ternama saat ini.

"Astaga, tubuhku remuk sekali!"

Pria manis asal Changsha dan memiliki lesung pipi tersebut tampak kelelehan sambil memegang pinggangnya. Ia dan member exo baru saja selesai bermain dengan kedua malaikat kecil Sehun dan Luhan. Hingga akhirnya keduanya merasa lelah dan tertidur didalam kamar Sehun ditemani Luhan.

"Mereka benar-benar hanya akan tidur kalau dengan ibunya!"

Kekeh Tao saat ia mengintip sekilas kedua setan kecil itu tertidursetelah memeluk Luhan. Bagaimapaun mereka semua kelelahan karena mengahadapi tingkah kedua balita tersebut. Mereka sangat aktif dan pintar. Membuat mereka semua kelelahan karena meladeni keduanya bermain apa saja yang ada di dorm mereka. Membuat dorm yang tadinya rapi menjadi sangat berantakan seeprti saat ini.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini? Apa ada gempa lokal?"

Suara teriakan Minseok yang baru datang bersama Jongdae berhasil merusak suasana nyaman mereka yang hampir tertidur. Suara melengking tersebut juga bahkan diikuti teriakan kesal Jongdae saat melihat sepatu kesayangannya berserakan di lantai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sia-"

Perkataan Minseok terpotong saat Junmyeon menutup mulutnya. Pria tersebut juga memberi kode pada Chen untuk diam.

"Ada balita yang sedang tidur didalam kamar, kalian bisa membangunkan mereka!"

Bisik Junmyeon pada Minseok dan Chen. Dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat pasangan itu membulatkan mata mereka bersamaan. Hingga Minseok menghempaskan tangan Junmyeon dan menatap tajam Leader Exo tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Balita apa? Anak siapa?"

Tanya Minseok tidak sabaran. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, pria manis tersebut berjalan mengecek satu persatu kamar para member. Dan saat sampai pada kamar Sehun, ia justru terhenti karena seseorang keluar dari kamar itu. Seseorang dengan penampilan khas bangun tidurnya dan wajah cantik yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Astaga, adik kecil! Siapa yang membawamu kemari sayang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan Minseok segera memeriksa tubuh mungil tersebut. Mencoba mengecek apakan pemilik kamar yang terkenal berengsek itu tidak melakukan hal buruk pada anak dibawah umur seperti si manis ini. Dan saat tak menemukan tanda janggal apapun, barulah Minseok megusap sayang surai halus itu.

"Nah nona manis, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, sekarang katakan dimana rumahmu?"

"Hyung! Dia Luhan! Dan tolong jangan menyentuhnya sesukamu!"

Sehun yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur segera menjauhkan Luhan dari Minseok. Pria itu membawa Luhan kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Apa? Lu-luhan?"

"Ya, jadi jangan asal menyentuhnya hyung!"

Dengus Sehun pada Minseok yang masih tidak mengerti keadaan seperti apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Kita rapat Minseok-ah! Sehun, bawa Luhan keruang tengah juga!"

Junmyeon muncul dari arah ruang tengah. Menghentikan Minseok yang hendak kembali bertanya pada keduanya.

"Ya hyung!"

Dan Sehun berlalu sambil tetap menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan keruang tengah.

"Sehun-ah, kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini berhasil menjadi tranding topic di jejaring social saat ini! Syukurlah Yixing bisa segera menutupi adeganmu di restoran, akan tetapi foto-fotomu di toko mainan sudah tersebar luas saat ini. Dan agensi sedang berusaha keras menghandlenya."

Junmyeon sebagai leader membuka rapat keluarga mereka dengan mengingatkan pada Sehun akan kecerobohannya tadi siang. Sementara Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan wajah stoic nya. Dan Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap rekan-rekan Sehun, dengan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun.

"Ya hyung, itu salahku, maafkan aku!"

Ingatkan seluruh member exo beserta para membernya untuk pergi ke dokter tht esok pagi. Ini pertama kalinya Oh Sehun mengakui kesalahannya dan bahkan meminta maaf dengan tulus pada mereka. Membuat Minseok yang tadinya ingin memaki Sehun hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah terkejutnya yang lucu.

"Aku juga minta maaf, itu kelalaianku juga! Jadi, jangan kumohon memarahi Sehun hyung!"

Para pria tersebut terkejut mendengar suara Luhan yang berbicara panjang lebar dengan ekspressi takutnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Pria yang lebih kecil dari mereka semua itu bicara sambil sesekali sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Hingga pada akhir kalimat, ia merapatkan tubuh kecilnya pada Sehun dan bersmbunyi di belakang punggungnya. Benar-benar seperti sosok Luhan yang pernah Sehun kenal dahulu. Manis, pemalu, dan selalu membelanya apapun yang terjadi. Menghasilkan senyuman kebahagian kembali terukir diwajah Sehun.

"Astaga, manis sekali oh tuhan! Aku bisa terkena diabetes diusia muda!"

Kekeh Yixing yang saat ini tengah meremas tangan tunangannya melampiaskan rasa gemasnya pada Luhan.

"Uhh, aku tidak percaya kalau dia sudah memiliki anak! Dia justru terlihat masih seperti anak-anak!"

Kali ini Baekhyun menyahuti sambil terkekeh pada Luhan yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung Sehun. Akan tetapi satu matanya terlihat mengintip dari sana.

"Hah, kau tidak salah Luhan, kekasihmu itulah yang bodoh!"

Taoi mengusap sayang rambut Luhan yang halus. Akan tetapi ia segera menurunkan tangannya saat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menyeramkan.

"Dasar posesive!"

Dengus Tao sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

'Sudahlah, jadi bagaimana kedepannya aku serahkan pada agency dan juga kalian. Aku berfikir pria itu akan menutupi skandal ini dengan skandal baru yang akan dia rekayasa! Jadi kalian bersabarlah. Jangan terlihat terlalu dekat dulu saat ini, karena dispact mulai mengikuti kalian berdua!"

Junmyeon akhirnya menengahi ketidak seriusan para membernya.

"Ya hyung!"

Jawab Sehun dan Luhan dengan serempak.

"Hal ini juga berlaku untuk kalian semua! Jangan keluar berduaan untuk beberapa waktu ini, dispact mulai mencium hubungan kita semua!"

"Ya hyung!"

Dan jwaban serempak dari semuanya menutup rapat dadakan mereka kali ini. Hingga akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri dan melakukan tugas masing-masing. Mulai dari memasak, membereskan dorm dan bermain gedget. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih tenang pada posisinya.

"Lu, aku harus menolong mereka membersihkan dorm bekas kekacauan ulah si kembar!"

Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih betah dibelakangnya sekilas. Ia bahkan mengecup singkat punggung tangan Luhan yang masih setia digenggamannya.

"Eh? U-uh baiklah Hyung!"

Dan Luhan segera melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Wajahnya memerah karena ketahuan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sehun.

"A-aku akan membantu Yixing hyung memasak makan siang!"

Dan Luhan segera berlari kearah dapur, berniat membantu Yixing walau ia sendiri tidak handal sama sekali dalam hal masak memasak.

"Luhan-ah, bukan yang itu, yyaakkk Luhannn~"

Dan teriakan kesal Yixing berhasil membuat enam orang lainnya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Zhang Yixing yang tidak suka makanannya menjadi berantakan dan Luhan yang entah kenapa sangat mudah akrab dengan Yixing dan tidak ingin mundur membantunya.

Sementara Oh Sehun hanya terkekeh karena kekasih mungilnya bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah dengan teman-temannya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Suara Kai yang cukup keras berhasil menghentikan seluruh kegiatan di dorm exo. Pria itu baru saja datang entah dari mana dan saat ia datang justru ia berteriak memanggil Sehun.

"Sehun! Bodoh!"

Dan saat ia menemukan Sehun diruang tengah ia segera menghampiri pria tersebut. Menatapnya antara kesal dan juga cemas.

"Kau, kau, pria tua itu akan membuat rekayasa tentang hubunganmu dengan Irene, tapi, si berengsek Kang Seulgi lebih dulu bertindak gila dengan menyebarkan berita bahwa ia tengah mengandung anakmu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku keponakannya! Aku sudah menyuruh orang-orangku mencari keberadaan Kang Seulgi, bahkan si tua itu juga ikut membantuku! Tapi, berita ini sudah tersebar luas! Dalam sehari ada tiga skandal berbeda yang kau buat bodoh!"

Prangg~

Suara pecahan dari arah belakang Sehun berhasil membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok mungil yang saat ini tengah terdiam wajah terkejutnya.

"A-apa? Se-sehun menghamili wanita lain?"

 **TBC**

 **Yeyeyeyyeyeyyyy~ update! Kalau masih ada typo maafkeun yaaa.. manusia pasti punya kekhilafan. Dan anggap saja typo adalah seni wkwkwkkw #kabur**


End file.
